


鸳鸯错

by Linlu



Category: 3066, 双LEO, 奥利奥 - Fandom
Genre: 3066 - Freeform, M/M, 双Leo - Freeform, 奥利奥
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linlu/pseuds/Linlu
Summary: 脑洞来自明冯梦龙《》看好了再进来，互相尊重，高三以下好好学习不要说废话，我画圈圈
Relationships: 萧炎/润玉
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

置顶:（润玉不是女的，但是从小到大一直觉得自己是女的，怪他娘）

借用一篇古文行文风格，未免剧透，日后揭晓。

古风，极度OOC

自古姻缘天定，不求人力谋求。

有缘千里也相投，对面无缘不偶。

仙境桃花出水，宫中红叶传沟。

三生簿上注风流，何用冰人开口。

——《西江月》

大周天启年间，地处富庶江南之地的淮梧有一个铁帽子王，乃是当今圣上的亲兄弟太微，因十年前与戎敌的那一场秦岭血战中护下了王师，使得大周王朝的气运得以逆转，又是今上最宠爱的幺弟，故而封了淮南王，镇守淮南，世袭罔替。

而太微虽兵法谋略堪比孔明，却是一个不爱刀枪只爱诗书的潇洒美少年。周史记载：太微，高祖七子，今上异母弟，长谋略，喜孔孟，萧萧肃肃，爽朗清举。野史记载的却更为贴切些：轻薄儿，面如玉，紫陌春风缠马足。

最为王师百姓所乐道的是他的婚事，当年弱冠便娶了镇国大将军李家的一对豆蔻姊妹花：大姐籔离，和小妹余姚，十里红妆，一静一动，一柔一刚，真真是享尽了齐人之福，羡煞旁人。

太微有一儿一女，女儿小名玉奴，因太微宠爱，另取了表字润玉，藏在深闺，生的姿容清丽，意态端庄，非常标志，更添手不释卷，写的一手好文章，乃是逝去的大王妃籔离所出，今年方一十五岁，却因为被余姚小心藏着不给见外客，坊间渐渐传出润玉丑陋无盐的说法，气的太微直跳脚。要拉女儿出去溜溜，被余姚武力镇压。

直到一日，润玉纯孝，去给太微送杏仁双皮奶，有王府客卿不小心窥见了其容颜，但见：峨眉带秀，凤眼含情，腰如弱柳迎风，面试娇花拂水。当晚醉酒挥墨在蓬莱阁墙上画下美人剪影，在旁提下：

汉家飞燕同称，吴国西施并美。

蕊宫仙子谪人间，月殿嫦娥临下届。

此诗一出，淮南王府的门槛被各家媒人踏坏了三条，太微免不得洋洋得意，想要待价而估时，被二王妃余姚使了手段，对外只说疼爱女儿，要再留一留，加上淮南王世子天天持剑守在王府大门，见到媒人登门就把剑磨得锃锃，对着人横眉冷对，渐渐的就没人敢来了。

余姚暗暗松下口气，想着玉奴的身子和姐姐临终前托付自己的话，暗赋自家这宝贝疙瘩合该留着自己如珠如玉的养一辈子才好。

却不想当今声势烜赫的三皇子岩枭不知何时去了蓬莱阁见了画和诗，回京恋恋不忘，求来了皇太后一道赐婚懿旨，纵使余姚百般疏通，也抵不得一个抗旨不尊，只得拿出润玉外祖家的白事说理，堪堪把婚期延到了三年以后。

每日里看着洋洋有得色的太微和懵懂乖巧的润玉，只得暗暗叹气。

日后想来，若是立时允了，却能省好些事体，止因执意推迟，到后生出一段新闻，正是：

只因一着错，满盘俱是空。

话说王府世子，名旭凤，乃是余姚所出，年方一十四岁，身量修长，一表非俗。然太微风流，诗书见长，膝下唯一的儿子却舞刀弄枪，若说女儿是太微的心头好，那这个儿子……。

太微表示他与同僚聚从会不谈儿子，只夸闺女，心想自己一翩翩浊世佳公子，白面美须髯，年轻时在王师，简直就是万千贵女为之疯狂的偶像，再观自家儿子，天天像在泥里打滚的猴子，太微表示没眼看，欲令了他弃了棍棒，钻研孔孟，遍请了名师，却发现旭凤只肯听些兵法策论，其余一律瞌睡连天，连着气走了几个师傅，狠下心肠打杀数次，奈何旭凤立志大就，不肯改业。

不说太微失望。这晚在旭凤剃了退隐归乡的张阁老的山羊胡，又拔了人家宝贝兰草，撕孤本典籍后，夫妻备下厚礼连夜登门赔不是，却被拒之门外，讪讪回府。

一进门却见了旭凤翘着二郎腿，偷喝着润玉给自己炖的糖蒸酥酪，同时还不忘调戏小丫头。

太微恶向胆边生，拿起院子里旭凤随手乱放的棍子便打，却在轮棍子时“哎呦”扭伤了腰，看着躲在润玉后笑的打跌的儿子，白净面皮气的发紫，一口气憋着差点没提上来，吓得润玉在身后扶着，口里不住的喊着“父王父王”，不断的顺气。

最后还是自家王妃，将门虎女，舞着棍子痛打落水狗，替太微出了这口恶气。

且说余姚观旭凤顽劣，遂与太微商议，想让其早早完婚，以期娶妻生子后稍稍稳重些，商定后，便取出了府库封存的婚书，派人连夜走水路赶往了江北。

当晚太微细细思索，评判了下自己的儿子，再对比自己年轻时逛街被世家小姐们投掷的一堆堆木瓜，再想到自家熊孩子出门自己收到的一叠叠告状的名帖，焦虑的从床上爬了起来。

让管家追回冰人，如此这般，密密叮嘱了万不可说世子喜爱刀枪，只说是钟鸣鼎食，簪缨世家教养出来的儒雅公子，还封了一封自己仿造儿子笔迹捏造的给未来儿媳的情诗一首。直看的余姚眉眼直跳。

琅琊一带，群山缭绕，江北萧家，斗气传家，上任家主萧战在十年前秦岭一战中替太微挡了一箭，重毒不治，埋骨他乡。太微深感恋其德，心下又实在不舍润玉嫁去远地，在知晓萧战有一女萧熏儿后，爽快的在萧战灵前定下了萧薰儿为世子妃。

且看着萧薰儿，一十三岁，生的眉眼英朗，刚刚及篦，留着贴身的丫头守了院门，一个人在园中手持柳枝鹞子翻身，行云流水，听得门外丫鬟小翠细细的敲门，赶紧将柳枝扔进了花坛，拿起绣凳上的绣棚开始绣“鸳鸯戏水”。

古文心进来时看到的就是自家丫头娴静美好的侧脸，方提着的心也放下了不少，且说王府冰人到萧家传达王爷夫妻之意，要择吉日娶小娘子过门。

古文心虽是寡妇母子相依，却也诗书传家，舍不得女儿，但想着男婚女嫁，乃是大事，只得应承。故来寻女儿告知嫁娶之事。待看女儿面色娇羞未有岔色，才放心离去。

而萧薰儿看着娘亲远去后，拆开书信，看完，脑海中已经伫立起了一个面黄眼黯佝偻身子的羸弱浪荡纨绔形象，气的搅紧了帕子，脸色通红，好半晌“呸，呸，呸”，用力将那几行酸诗揉得粉碎，拉着小翠吩咐：“去，快快寻来大公子，就说我有急事。”

等萧炎一身短打从练武场匆匆赶来，看到的就是平日里娇俏泼辣的妹妹备满了满桌的酒菜，娴雅端方的朝自己柔柔地喊着“哥哥。”

听得他后颈寒气森森，“你干嘛，你不是，别，你别这样，那个，哥还有事，改日来看你”。说着脚下意识的向后退。

“萧炎，你敢再退一步试试！”说完，又变脸柔弱娇羞状，拉着萧炎坐下，亲自斟上一杯酒，：“哥，你累了吧，快，这是妹子亲酿的梅子酒，最是解乏通脉络了。”

“好啊，好啊。”

“哥，想必你也知道了，淮南王府的冰人来了，不日就要接我去成婚。”

“好啊，好啊，我听娘说了，听说那小王爷龙章凤姿，博学儒雅，正是一个端方有才的君子。”

“哥，我不想嫁，你帮我去探探那旭凤的消息吧”

“好啊好啊”萧炎又喝完了一杯，在小翠捂着手帕的惊呼中，呆呆看着自家妹妹狐狸般的眉眼才意识到自己答应了什么。

吉日还有半月，古文心有序置办出嫁东西，谁想旭凤知晓不日要成婚，对方还是个深闺没见识的世家小姐，闹将起来，硬气的进了祠堂绝食，连往日里最喜爱的润玉亲做的桂花糕也不食。奈何入秋，天气乍一转凉，几日下来，冒风之后，变为寒症，人事不醒，请来太医，只说药石无用，少年体格强健，故肺病也来世凶险，能不能挺过去，就看造化了。

听得一家人魂魄都丧，润玉日日守在弟弟床边，吞声低泣，太微暗暗自责，与余姚商议：“罢了罢了，他既不愿，不如回了萧家，再做商议吧，也免误了人家。”

不料余姚却十分坚决：“王爷，你难道没听过民间的一个说法？大凡病人不好，得喜事一冲就好了。先叫人瞒着，接来了媳妇，就先当闺女养着，若凤儿日后真有什么好歹，咱们王府自添了双倍的嫁妆，嫁了她出去，谁又敢说什么！”

自劝了太微不表，暗自里自顾寻医问方，终得一民间神医药方，方里其他药倒还好说，只那一味去火回春的天山雪莲，却是连宫里都缺的，多方打听，备了厚厚礼品，嘱咐了润玉打点婚事的各项事宜，又拨了贴身的管事妈妈帮衬着，方在不舍中亲自带人前往西南的药王谷求药。

要想人不知，除非己莫为，淮南王世子病危的消息终究还是被一平日里眼红古文心的一“好姐妹”透露给了她，又着意多多挑拨了几句，意在坏了两家的婚事，好从旁看笑话。

古文心硬撑着送走了那长舌妇，纵使满腹诗书，奈何亡夫早逝，儿未成家，一妇道人家此刻还是不免愤懑，无助，竟趴伏于桌嘤嘤的哭了起来。

且说萧薰儿得知此时，赶来小意儿劝住母亲，与其细细分析利弊，颇有其父风范：“娘，若真如心姨所说如今那旭凤病重，若我们强行退了这婚事，他纵是王爷家也没不应的理儿，但是世人见得我萧家没情义。但此时倘若依了他们，又恐他们觉得我萧家好欺负，若那旭凤来日里真的不好了，纵使他没了力气，女儿与他在喜房待一晚，日后懊悔却也迟了，依着孩儿，有个两全之策在此，不知母亲可听？”古文心道：“我儿且说。”

萧薰儿屏退了左右，贴着母亲耳侧悄声。

萧炎被叫来时，看着满眼歉意慈爱的母亲，笑的狡黠的妹妹，突然很后悔昨日为什么按妹妹的请求命人将旭凤病危的消息透露给了那长舌的心姨。

果然在行礼过后母亲牵住了自己的手：“我儿，如今那天煞的旭凤病危，叫你妹妹嫁过去无异于生生把她往火坑里推，若不嫁，白白得罪了王府不说，你爹在地下脸上也无光，现如今只有一个法子，你与熏儿眉眼相像，后儿，你替了她去王府。”

“我不像，我没有，万万不可，我以后怎么做人”萧炎吓得三连否认。

而古文心看着儿子这般推脱，顾不得修养，难得拿出对付萧战的那副泼辣劲儿，接过女儿递来的鸡毛掸子，就要舞出一套霜叶飞雪。

“够了！”萧炎大怒，硬气呵到“娘，儿大了，您不能再这样对我了！”

古文心一愣，慢慢放下鸡毛掸，“......好了，大了就大了，跪着干嘛，起来说话。”

萧炎狠狠鞠了一把眼泪，狗腿起身，顾不得弹去膝上的尘土，挤开萧熏儿，替古文字锤着肩，企图以德服人：“娘，待儿子去了，又不会梳发髻，可怎生是好？”

“这个自然放心，为娘已经安排了熏儿的乳娘陪着你同去。”

“若是旭凤那厮强压孩儿同房，岂不就穿帮了？”

“那旭凤病的水米不进，如何行事，且为娘陪嫁里有一株雪莲，听说淮南王妃已去西南求取，奈何山高水长，你带着这救命的宝贝去，还怕那王府众人有什么不依你？”

萧炎还待再说，却看古文心染着凤仙花的指甲饶有兴致的拨起了鸡毛掸子上的毛，看得他屁股一疼，又想跪下，只好丧了头，低声应是。

并不知也全了自己的天定姻缘，此乃是后话。


	2. 贰

转眼到了吉期，古文心把萧炎装扮起来，束了发髻，绞了面，细细敷上薄粉，涂上胭脂口脂，定妆后，一时间和萧薰儿都呆住了，真是，真是，真的是...太丑了！（女装扮相参考弟弟一古装女装扮相……确实辣眼睛）

一身正红礼服穿在萧炎身上，更是映的他剑眉星目，英气逼人，再观他行的礼数，英武雄壮的势头像极了萧家乡下佃户里那个杀猪的王寡妇。赶紧用方巾遮了萧炎的脸，母女俩使劲用帕子揉了揉眼，不住安慰自己，无妨，无妨，一路上有盖头盖着，不会有人瞧见，要丢人也是在他们王府丢，与萧家无关。

只是盖头只能遮脸，另有两件女子行经难以遮掩。

其一，女子足尖尖尖，莲步轻移间，如花枝招风，而观萧炎，一只脚比女子两三倍都大，只得用裙角遮掩了，又逼着他练了半日的莲步。

其二，大周女子喜佩耳环，纵是极贫小户人家，也少不得带对铜锡的环儿。今日萧炎扮作新人，满头珠翠，若耳上没有环儿，别人必问，他右耳还有个环眼，乃是幼时恐妨难养穿过的，那左耳却没眼儿，如何戴得？

古文心看着儿子绾了海棠髻，抹了口脂涂着点唇妆的脸，撇开眼，忍着额角抽痛，想了一招瞒天过海。叫张嫂剪了个小小的膏药，贴在萧炎左耳。若别人问起，只说环眼生着疮，戴不得环子，只露出右耳掩饰。

打点停当，将萧薰儿藏起，专侯王府迎亲队伍。

到了黄昏，只听得鼓乐喧天，迎亲轿子已到门首。王府冰人入内，看见盖着盖头的萧炎，微微一怔，心道这姑娘家家怎生长得这般高，怕不是比那世子还要高了几分。又不见萧炎，问道：“大舅哥怎地不见？”

古文心道：“嫁妹子舍不得，多喝了几杯酒，睡在那里，起不来。”冰人不知就里，也不再询问。

古文心偏在此时将自己陪嫁的那一株雪莲拿出，说明缘由，王府冰人先是一愣，惶恐之下，以为萧家要发难，再听下去，就有点羞愧，自是千恩万谢的收下了。

古文心又叮嘱：“与你说过，你王府欺瞒我萧家在先，然亡夫高义，吾不忍坏其节，冲喜过后，三朝就要送回吾儿，不要失信！”那冰人连声答应：“这个自然！”

傍晚犒赏了来人，宾相念起诗赋，请新人上轿。萧炎与母亲作别，古文心一路假哭，送出门来。

待萧炎上轿，那几个轿夫俱是被压得腿脚一软，面有诧色，好半响才抖着腿抬起了轿子，个个挣的面红脖粗，走的歪歪斜斜，古文心看的差点笑出声，忙用浸了姜汁的帕子使劲按了按眼角，方没破功。

且说迎亲队伍，一路笙箫欢庆，灯烛辉煌，几日后，到了王府门首。萧薰儿的乳妈张嫂观上位只坐一太微，料想余姚还未赶回，也就按下隐忍不发，却在看到那个绑着红花的公鸡时不满到：“这却怎好？不要拜罢！”说什么也不让新人下轿。

太微自是理亏又不愿与妇人说道，眼看着场面越发尴尬，一声嗓音道，“我有道理，教女儿替弟弟拜便是了。”声音清朗，似玉珠落盘，又似清风佛柳。

听得萧炎在轿中猛地抬头。张嫂寻声望去，眼都直了，惊叹道：天下真有这样标致的人物，我今儿才算见了。

今日润玉身着一件大红羽纱裙，下垂青金闪绿双环四合如意绦，脚蹬一双掐金挖云红香羊皮小靴，缓缓迎向花轿，而听着声音，已酥了一半身子的萧炎，自是乖乖的将手递了出去。

不说润玉稀奇这新娘怎生如此粗壮高大，手也蒲扇似的，捏的她生疼。

迎着新娘进了中堂，先拜了天地，次及一众皇亲贵胄，双双却是两个女人同拜，众人碍着淮南王的名声不敢言语，却也偷偷掩口而笑。

姑嫂相认后，润玉娓娓道：“如今该去旭凤房中冲喜了。”萧炎又酥酥的只管点头应了，润玉只当他即见夫君了羞涩。

乐人吹打，润玉牵着新人进旭凤院子，来至卧床边，润玉揭起帐子，唤到：“凤凰，凤凰，今日娶你娘子来家冲喜，你方看看吧。”连叫几声，旭凤听见姐姐声音，将将睁眼。

与此，萧炎也悄悄掀起了盖头想要评判一下将来的妹夫，不经意两人对上了眼，萧炎这厢暗暗赞叹：若是妹妹得嫁此人，也不算辱没了去。

却见旭凤那微张凤眸一瞬睁的滚圆，心中惊叹：好丑！然后身子一震，一软，迷昏过去。当下众人手忙脚乱，掐住人中，持汤渦灌，使人出了一声冷汗，方才苏醒。

在场的都是人精，装作不见旭凤病危，只道是锣鼓喧天吵了新郎官，一阵的起哄要看新娘子。

萧炎听了，习惯性的微微斜着身子，下巴微挑，摆出日常最靓的姿态，揭起方巾，打开一看，众人惊呼，只见凤冠下英挺剑眉斜飞，黑眸细长蕴藏锐利，薄唇轻抿，略施粉黛的面庞微侧，斧劈般轮廓分明，再配上霞帔下暗藏的修长身材，………………整个人由内而外的散发出一股浓郁、神秘而强烈的阳刚气质。

众宾客集体沉默一瞬，而后搜肠刮肚想溢美之词。

站在前面腆着肚子的王员外一个瞌冲醒了，不明白为何突然如此安静，看着眼前的雄风，打了一声响亮的酒嗝，醉眼朦胧地举手翘起了大拇哥，真心而又响亮的赞叹道：“好一个壮士！”

萧炎得意极了，双脚“啪”一并，弯身想要抱拳还礼，嘴上说着“不敢不敢”，却在手臂抬起间瞧见了大红绢布上绣着的并蒂缠枝莲，心下一惊，别扭扭的还了个福，赶忙敛眉垂首换做西子捧心状，捏着嗓子道：“真真羞煞奴家也”。

听得众人又是虎躯一震。

润玉虽也惊诧自家弟妹为何如此英气，甚至还有些丑陋，但她天性良善，加之感念萧家送来的救命雪莲，平日里对旭凤又极为护短，现下看到萧炎抖动的身子，自是以为新妇受了惊吓，以为萧炎羞愧难当，当时就爱屋及乌，挡在弟媳前，面有不善的看向了王员外。

王家大娘子立马狠狠拧了自家糟老头软肉一把，在一叠哎呦声中，强堆笑上前，赞道：“小娘子见谅，他喝多了，还在梦里唱曲呢”。

说着又上前一步拉起萧炎的两手，转了个圈，拿出往日里推销自家商铺里临期货物的能耐，开始一夸三吹：“啧啧啧，我观这萧家小娘子眉目清朗，英姿飒爽，端端是女中豪杰，真真与世子是天造地设的一对呢。”

正发挥的起劲，不期然看到萧炎朝她投来的感激的娇羞的一瞥，惊得她脸颊香粉直掉，往日里八面玲珑的人竟是差点连假笑都没绷住，硬撑着又夸了几句，忙借口有事拉着给她惹祸的贱外，早早的离了席。

而其余一众宾客也违心的恭贺几声后也忙着逃回家洗眼睛，更别说那些旭凤往日里的损友，原想来闹一闹新娘子，在萧炎一甩手帕，不经意露出比他们还要粗壮的手臂后，也都狠狠替旭凤鞠了一把英雄泪，放下贺礼，一个个溜了没影。

润玉并不管许多，只看着床上睡着的旭凤心中苦楚，她想：“弟媳看着也像个从小习武的身材，虽样貌欠佳，但丑妻家中宝，与旭凤倒也能配成一对儿，若得双双侍奉父母暮年，也不枉双亲一生辛苦。谁想凤凰没福，临做亲却染此大病，倘若有一差两误，岂不空欢喜！”悲从中来，就要落泪，却硬生生止住，只恐给旭凤平添晦气。

不提润玉心中之事。且说萧炎举目看时，许多亲戚中，只看到了润玉一人生的风流标志，心道：“好个女子，可惜已定了亲。若早知此女如此出色，当时为何父亲不定下我与她的亲事。”

这里萧炎放在暗叹，谁知润玉也暗自打量起萧炎：“观她眉目，虽有些娇憨，却也是个爽朗的人物，听得她还有一哥哥，想她这副面貌，若生在男子身上定是放荡不羁，皎如玉树，最可贵的应是性子也如她这般中直平厚，若那岩枭也得那般性情，便称我的生平了，只怕不能够！”不提二人各自思索。

余姚在赶回的途中，太微又一向懒理俗务，整天只肯阳春白雪。

俗话说爹丑丑一个，娘丑丑一窝。太微这厢，又在顾影自怜，仰头看看明月，低头赏赏自己依旧风流帅气的身影，长叹惜，掩涕兮，在秋风中悲凉摇头，担心起日后孙子孙女的样貌来。

而润玉送走了众宾客，各自分头歇息。观太微形态，知道父王又在日常伤春悲秋了，帕子掩嘴，暗笑一声，吩咐旁人给太微备上一份解忧甜点，就放心去主持中馈了。

张嫂也吃酒吃的酩酊，浑忘了古文心交代自己的事情，被王府的嬷嬷们带下去安置了。

只留下萧炎一人于梧桐院外厅中搓手跺脚，高大的身躯硬生生被润玉看出几分楚楚可怜来。

润玉心想：“新妇初到，如何教她独宿，可怜见的，听说才一十三岁，若不是旭凤顽劣，怎会教她小小年纪离了家，如今母亲不在，今晚就教她和我同寝罢，正好说说话，也探探她是怎样一个性情，是个好的便罢了，若是个不好的，我自有法子治了她。”

想着莲步微动，恰似扶风弱柳，飘到萧炎身边，拉起他的手道：“熏儿，只因着凤凰有些小恙，不能同房，今夜就委屈你陪伴姑子吧，也省得我怕冷静。”

萧炎正爱着润玉，见说教他相伴，恰中其意，又惊又喜。喜的是心中正爱她标志，不想天与其便。惊的是，万一晨起时分，润玉察觉自己异样，一时叫喊起来，那自己是真的别做人了。

又想到：“此番错过，后会难缝。”

心下正想，脚却不停地跟随润玉走进了其闺房。只见一带粉垣围着，紫竹深处，曲径通幽，藏着一个三室的小屋子，灰墙青瓦，如避世般婆娑玉立，缘房绕阶。屋内青纱半垂，衾褥朴素。案上土定瓶中插了几枝桂花，屋中不似母亲的锦绣华章，也不似妹妹萧薰儿闺房藏着的煞气冰刃，却像老学究一般，满满一墙的书。放置与书柜前的紫檀桌案上还有未画完的翠竹，墨香满室。

打量着，润玉教丫鬟拿了被进房，放在床上。丫鬟自去，润玉将房门闭上，走到萧炎身边，言笑晏晏：“熏儿，我一向不喜大床，故央了母亲替我做了这拔步小塌，如今可要委屈你同我挤挤了。”看萧炎呆呆的并不言语，只当她羞涩，“姐姐且去了，你快些来。”说着安抚地拍了拍萧炎的手，自走到内室，卸下首饰，褪下衣衫，先上了床。

独留萧炎一人在外室捧着茶壶狂灌，企图压抑下升腾的气血。


	3. 鸳鸯错.叁

等把一壶茶水灌完，萧炎堪堪平复了心绪，手忙脚乱的拆了珠环，去了外裳，也不敢用帕子净了妆，起身只携着灯儿，走到床边，揭起帐子照看。

只见昏黄灯光下，润玉面嬮如花，只着小衣，卷着被儿，像猫儿似的侧躺在里侧，只露出巴掌大的脸儿，蹭在绣枕上，青丝随意铺散着。

看的他喉头又是一紧。

见来人将灯来照，润玉微微欠身，浅浅笑道：“熏儿，睡吧”。

萧炎抑制着不去看那细白的脖颈，将灯放在床前黄花梨嵌银丝小桌上。脱鞋入帐，对润玉说；“姑子，我与你对头睡吧，不好挤了你。”润玉仍以其娇羞，自是允了。

萧炎钻下被里，卸了上身外衣，下体小衣却穿着，不敢妄动，只面朝外老实躺下了。

润玉却有心与她聊天，指着他的脚奇到：“哎呀，薰儿，你的脚怎生如此之大？！”便要起身看萧炎的鞋子“你的鞋也是这般大吗？”

萧炎心道不好，只得换做与润玉一头，却不想与起身的润玉撞到，手不经意间触到了姑娘的胸，慌忙扶住润玉，将脚藏进锦被遮掩住：“我娘说我生的丑，上上下下哪都生的像我爹爹，姐姐可是嫌弃了我？”

说罢真诚的眨巴眼着那涂了浓浓绯色胭脂的眼。却暗自脸红疑惑:“这女子生的这般绝色，怎的胸口与我一般？”

润玉听了心下自责不已，忙说非也。

萧炎这般躲过一劫，见人铁了心要围炉夜话，叹息一声，默念着兵贵神速，开始先发置人：“姑娘，今年青春了？”

润玉道：“一十五岁，虚长姑娘一岁。”

又问：“许的是哪一家？”润玉却不回了，只低头红着脸羞。

萧炎此时却没心思欣赏美人含羞图，只当润玉想到了岩枭春心萌动，内心嫉妒的火焰星星点点，隐有燎原之势。斜觑着眼赌气道：“原姑娘还是嫌我丑陋，连话也不肯回了吗？”

润玉方才答道：“是今上的三子岩枭。”

又问道：“可说了佳期何日？”

润玉低低道：“两年前曾教宫里嬷嬷再三来说，母妃道奴年纪尚小，且有孝在身，回他们再缓三年。”

萧炎听着还有一年，不知怎么心理舒坦多了，才有心调笑：“回了岩枭，你心下可不气恼么？”

润玉难得露出小女儿情态，只伸手用力把萧炎的头推下枕，转身不理睬。

萧炎讨了没趣，只眯了眼打盹，恍惚间听到低低呜咽声，只当做梦，直到察觉身侧床铺隐隐在动，才知道自己竟是把人逗哭了。忙迷蒙睁眼，翻身哄着告饶。

哄了许久，润玉堪堪转身抽噎：“瞧姑娘说的什么话，我有什么恼不恼的，我可有半分说话的机会。”

又软了话语自顾垂泪：“谁可怜我，偏偏被那什么岩枭定下了，外人只道羡慕，都传着是亲加亲，锦上添花，烈火烹油的事，又怎想过这火少不得就焚了自个儿？且不说那宫里头规制森严，单说大婚时就得有两名侧妃伴着同嫁，日后免不得看着自己夫君莺燕环绕，整日里被困在笼子里与一群妇人打机关，日子怎得清闲？”

想到痛处，恨恨用萧炎的衣襟一抹脸，平静下来，眼眸幽幽的望着萧炎“日后他若安分守己还罢了，若是生出了什么不该有的心思，觊觎大统，波云诡谲的，整个淮南王府都得凭他差遣，脱不了干系，这样的婚事，少不得推了干净，我怎会气恼。”

萧炎一怔一怔，咋舌惊叹：好一个女中诸葛，闺中木兰，他有心劝解几句，却笨嘴拙舌。

再看润玉，只着了一件青绿色单衣，因抽泣而松散开的衣领下，藕粉色的肚兜隐隐绰绰，随着呼吸的起伏，莹白纤细的锁骨呼之欲出，萧炎忙憋开眼，只得默念着清心咒，把人松松的圈在怀里安慰，看着帐顶想着——《美人儿的胸口为何这样儿的平》——以此转移慢慢升腾的雄风。

谁知润玉又开始抽泣：“熏儿，你可知我是羡慕你的，旁人只道旭凤顽劣，又怎知我那弟弟实是个痴的，曾说过，一旦他认准了谁，就一心陪她到死。这是旁人求也求不来的好福分。连我父王都享着齐人之福，这天下怕是再找不出第二个凤凰了.......”

萧炎：“......”为妹妹高兴。

润玉有感而发，加之怕萧薰儿嫌弃弟弟现体病弱，着意让其了解旭凤的好，继而就是一刻钟——《全面深度贯彻以旭凤同志为中心的关于弟弟有多好》讲话。

萧炎：“......”继续为妹妹高兴。

且看萧炎兴质缺缺，润玉又加了一把火：“熏儿，说句你不爱听的，恐怕连你那哥哥也做不到这些哩。”

萧炎：“.......”持续为妹妹高兴？！为自己正名！！

萧炎的憨批性子上来了，推开润玉，直起了身，甩了甩不知为何还握在手中的粉色帕子，组织语言，结合平时看的武侠游记把自己塑造成了一个武功高强，惩恶除暴，侠骨柔肠的侠士。

末了还回忆了一番话本里写的模样，鬼使神差的半撑着身子床咚了润玉，自许深情地着四目相对却真心道：“若哥哥能娶得你这番的人物，一定把心都剖给你，带你一生云游四海，惬意非常。”

逆着光，润玉只见萧炎脸上未去的脂粉，和露出的两颗白牙，忆起了以前看过的耍猴儿，禁不住笑将起来~

萧炎突感郁闷非常，看着眼前直揉着肚儿打跌的润玉，挫败的下床一溜烟跑没了影。

听得外间脱衣服的窸窸窣窣，和铜盆里哗哗的水声，润玉失笑，自以为人小解去了。

谁知，过会儿，隔间月白色锦缎百花朝蝶门帘被长箫掀起，来人身量高大，觑眼噙笑，潇洒进门，倒教润玉吃了一惊。真真当得一句——老虎背，马蜂腰，螳螂腿。

只见萧炎将白日里的大红的袍子收腰束了，拆了发髻，头发撕了一红布条随意的束着，一缕刘海随性落下，洗净的脸上剑眉斜飞微挑，微微狭长的桃花眼里蕴着光，挺直的鼻梁下薄唇微抿，似笑非笑。

洗尽铅华的五官并没有变样，可气质却大变，像刚淬过火的剑，青涩却不掩锋芒。真真是，行走间，自有六分浪荡不羁，三分清雅疏朗，还流露着一分乐观洒脱。

润玉这厢看的芳心乱撞，粉面含春。

萧炎却以为她吓住了，潇洒一揖，咧开嘴，露着虎牙，调笑：“姑子莫不是不认识我了？”

见润云还是不语，继而憨批踹手，姿态风流的用箫【1】挑起床上娇人下巴调笑“还是说~被我给，迷住了？”

“哎哎哎，可惜了了，这红艳艳的俗气，若是穿上我哥平日里的那套暗底白纹青蓝的短打箭袖”。萧炎将箫收回扛回肩上，竖起大拇哥，摇着指头洋洋自得“那就一个字——帅！”

润玉“噗呲”掩袖而笑：“原来萧少侠平日里竟是这般调戏闺阁女子的？”。

见终于逗得美人开怀，萧炎按下心来，本就在路上几日颠簸，今日又吊着心折腾许久，现下真是累了，嘴里告饶着“姑娘笑了便好，来来来，咱也该歇息了。”手上动作不歇，撤掉外衣，拖鞋，掀被，躺下，行云流水，一气呵成。

而润玉这厢，十几载里被藏着不给见外客，平日里也没个玩伴，虽娴雅稳重，依旧却也是个姑娘家，今日里头一遭有“同龄姑娘”抵足而眠，自是洒脱了性子，有心顽耍。

推了推萧炎，见人不理，俏皮的捏住了人的鼻子，贴着耳边呵气：“薰儿，薰儿，醒醒，去拿了我柜子里的酒，那是我从小睡前便得喝的，去帮我取来，咱喝了再睡。”

萧炎没法，又被润玉此番动作撩的火起，只得依着起身取了来，润玉却到：“怎生只有这一个杯子？这是母妃生前请人特为我调制的，说是女孩子喝了极好的，原想着和妹妹一起共饮。”

困迷糊了眼，萧炎持壶给润玉斟满，道了句“无妨。”随后“咕咚咕咚”套着壶嘴干了，一抹嘴，倒头又睡了。

润玉“......”

【1】箫是从润玉外间拿的，因为萧炎平日里耍帅都用剑，就拿了个道具。

下张可能是车。


	4. 鸳鸯错.肆

一壶药酒闷口灌下，萧炎揉了揉肚子，赞叹道：“果然舒坦，内里暖烘烘的，等明儿讨了方子，好回去孝敬给娘。”想着自己成翻上涨的月钱银子，拍了拍软枕，感觉里面满满的都是藏着的银票，未来可期，乐呵呵的睡了。

而润玉这厢，子夜时分被身后萧炎不住翻身吵醒，推了推萧炎，人无反应，润玉却被触手滚烫的热度给惊着了，忙起身点灯，披衣叫人，急急呼喊“娟儿，娟儿”却无动静。

原是今日王府喜事，小丫头贪玩，和一众丫鬟婆子嬉闹，抢了许多甜酒喝得，现下正憨憨在外间坐着蒲团打呼，睡得正香。

润玉无法，回头望向床上难受的不住翻身的萧炎，叹了口气，从外间将铜盆端起，置于内室床边小几，着手解了萧炎衣衫，拾起帕子，在铜盆里浸了，绞干。慢慢的替人擦拭消热，擦拭间，看到萧炎胸部虽生的比她结实，那两点却也平平，心道：“原母妃并未匡我，萧妹妹如此强健，胸口也这般，想女子真是得生育过后才能有所增益罢。”

话说润玉怎会有这般稀奇想法，且牵扯出了一桩旧事：——

【原，籔离早逝，余姚对润玉更是加倍的疼爱，极尽娇宠，天天带在身边悉心教导不说，每日里且要把润玉搂在怀里亲亲热热揉上两回。

这日，润玉伏在余姚怀里娇憨，突然套着余姚的耳朵悄声问了两句，余姚先是一愣，然后屏退了众人，搂着润玉笑做一团：“我的儿，你原是担心这个，并无问题，这妇人的胸口啊，方得是嫁过人育过子后才会耸起来，不信你明日里仔细瞧瞧周边丫鬟婆子。”说着笑妍妍的点了润玉鼻头嘱咐，“今儿日头晚了，可不许瞎想了，早些歇了养身子方是正经。”

看着润玉羞的低头应是，余姚退尽了笑，眼中浮过一丝担忧苦楚，暗自叹气。原是每日里润玉观余姚和乳娘的胸口都将那抹胸撑的满满，观之自己单薄干瘪，忆起籔离去世前嘱咐，一定不让她在外人面前脱衣露了身子，只许王妈妈贴身服侍；且余姚每日里也束着自己不让见外客，聪颖如她，很快就疑心自己的身子有异于常人，这日便不顾羞地问了。

次日润玉暗自观察一众丫头婆子的胸部，果如余姚所说那般，这才放下心来。

却并不知，那日晚间，王府主母是怎样雷厉的打发了成年还未生育的丫头去了庄子。日后每每想来这事，余姚都顿足悔恨，原该早日里告知了润玉，以免去日后诸多事端，此是后话。】

再看润玉这边，换了帕子，擦拭到下身时，想要扯开萧炎腰间汗巾，却疑惑这裤绳如何扣得难缠，情急之下，从绣花篮里取出银剪，一剪铰了干净。

等褪下萧炎小裤，看着双腿间浓密毛发中的那粗壮一条，奇道“熏儿说的果真如此，她周身各处都长得比寻常女子高大，竟连这处都如此壮硕。”

暗自对比了下自己的，润玉心下自卑，恍然，原幼时偷听籔离余姚密谈，说的自己身子先天不好，便是不足在此处吗？

立时对那每日必喝的药酒也没了平日里的抵触，只计较着得喝多久才能补足如此。

而观萧炎，梦中热的迷糊，大腿被那冰凉帕子一激，猛地一抖，下身颤巍巍的翘将起来，看的润玉慌神，活儿了十四年，她那处是万没有如此过的，当下以为萧炎病情迁延加重，而此时又不好传宫里的女医；定了定心神，继续擦拭着，擦到大腿内侧时，才真真是被吓着了，扔了手里的帕子，惊的掩住了嘴。

呆了好一会，润玉才把灯来细照，颤抖着掰开了萧炎的腿，凑近了细瞧，怕日头黑瞧不仔细，颤着探手摸了摸，也没摸着，该生着那娇羞处女缝隙的地方严丝合闭着，一丝划痕也无，却多了两个热烘烘，毛茸茸的，畸形肉球般的物件。

润玉突然想到幼时与旭凤顽皮，偷偷摸去太微书房，旭凤翻出了一本封皮印着少妇半露酥胸的书，翻开一页，非要润玉读给他听，现在只记得恍惚是一本《拍案惊奇》，润玉无法，只得念起，而故事没读完便被籔离逮住，旭凤日常被揍，而润玉头一次挨了训斥，心气高的她自此便再也不去看籔离口中那些“有伤风化”的册子。

可那个故事让她印象深刻——

【依稀记得讲的是蜀地一个叫丽娘的女子，生的娇丽非常，众人争相求娶，最终定下了乡里首富年近六十，生的脑满肠肥的王员外家的大公子，成婚那日行房时丈夫发现丽娘没有女子的构造，是个“石女”，不能生育，但那王少爷心善，心下也爱慕着丽娘，不愿开她后庭让其疼痛，故并未多说，只自此分房而睡，而丽娘观丈夫清隽俊美，心里暗暗喜欢。

然而嫁进王家的第三天，身体畸形的秘密却被偷窥丽娘洗澡的王员外发现，以此为要挟，就在澡盆里奸污了丽娘。丽娘爱慕丈夫，本是不肯，奈何王员外以休书为要挟，此后几乎夜夜，丽娘就住在丈夫隔壁，趴伏墙上，听着隔壁丈夫的读书声，咬着唇不敢发出一丝声响，默默流着眼泪，被趴在自己身后的公爹握着腰，像母狗一样，被蛮力顶弄抽插奸污着。

每每看见丽娘对自己儿子的迷恋，王员外一日终于忍不住气，突发奇想的弄来几条黄鳝偷放入丽娘澡盆，黄鳝被热水烫的见缝就钻，直痛的丽娘夹紧腿，手捂着私处，裸身在地上翻滚，王员外看人痛苦挣扎取乐，又在自家儿子闻声来询问时拔出黄鳝，差将进去，直插的丽娘一句话分了三次说，事毕，又威胁丽娘夹着自己留在她体内的白浊去给儿子送夜宵。

这日，沉迷升仙的王员外服用了“金刚丸”后，趁夜强行闯入丽娘住处，掐着睡梦中的人嘴，就给灌下数粒丹药，扯了人小裤在丽娘私处塞了一颗红色丹药，就用翘起的老二捅了进去，如色中饿鬼般拉着人“双修”。

吃了药的王员外今夜格外持久，呼刺呼刺的喘着粗气，肚腩上的肥肉随着抽插动作不住摇晃，捧着丽娘吃嘴，将人腿扛在肩头翻来拂去的折腾，直抽插的丽娘娇喘连连，二人结合处拍打出一圈白沫，从观音坐莲到最后一个老汉推车，整整折腾了一宿，天亮，终于泄在了丽娘后庭，还把孽根埋在丽娘体内不肯出来，蜡黄油腻的肥肉瘫在丽娘身上喘息，吃奶般吮着丽娘乳鸽般胸肉。

想要拔出时，却发现，丽娘后庭之前也涂了秘药，变得更紧致滑嫩不说，最妙的会自发的一吸一吸的收缩，但现下又将精水吸尽，而王员外那处吃了药肿胀像个黄瓜般大，紧阴丸又让丽娘肠道干燥紧小起来，卡在其中，这一动，两人都疼的直抽气。

王员外怕奸淫儿媳的爬灰丑事被揭露，也不敢喊人，只吐了些唾沫在二人连接处，憋了气，忍痛用力拔出，刚松一口气，却直直倒地，吐着白沫，抽搐着渐渐僵了。丽娘见了，顾不得后庭辣痛，起身呼救起来，不想被操干的腿脚无力，双腿岔开，跌坐在地上。

不伦终被揭露，丽娘丈夫看着仰面倒地满脸青紫横肉的爹，和地上衣衫不整双腿岔开合不上的妻子；又从王员外死后依然挺直的沾满白灼污秽的青紫干虬下体，再看到丽娘留着白灼血丝的红肿后穴，和拖出来的，随着抽泣一伸一缩的那一小截红艳肠肉，狠狠闭了眼，扶住了门框。最终休弃了丽娘，只家丑不外扬，对外只说丽娘无所出，且怜惜的给了银钱，配了小厮护送其回家。

而绝望的丽娘回娘家途中却被奉命护送的小厮抢了钱财一路亵玩，不想一行人，在山里遇见了山匪，小厮逃了。

土匪们原是抢了丽娘要做压寨夫人的，新婚当晚，匪首见了这畸形的身子，又看着红肿裂开的后庭，伸手粗暴地捅进丽娘后庭摸索，果然摸到了几处裂开的伤口，看着手上黏腻的精液混着血丝，匪首嫌弃的将这二手货脱光了，丢给手下众人，只看着轮奸丽娘取乐。

自此后，丽娘整日里被迫穿着开裆裤裙，以便随时给一众匪徒奸淫取乐，而此等匪徒并不精于走旱路，连基本润滑都不会，只知道蛮横的往里捅，借着血液的润滑干事。

有时性质来了，这群莽汉性情急躁，不满于在丽娘嘴中发泄，就一人抱着丽娘抽插同时，一人就那肉洞连接处硬塞进去另外一根鸡巴。一日一群莽匪想要来个“三阳开泰”，第三个人只进去了一个头，丽娘就疼晕了过去，又被干着疼醒，直躺着养了一个月，然高烧期间，仍没能逃过每日里的折辱，口里，手里，脸上，发丝，甚者腋窝，腿根缝隙，每日里都是干涸的精液，刚干了就有新的覆盖。

后土匪被剿，丽娘逃出，却转手被牙婆子拐去了暗娼馆，老鸨把她当做了西洋景，二钱银子一次，没日没夜的给她拉客，那些没钱却又变态的底层走夫极尽所能，滴蜡，穿针，甚至有一刀疤脸屠夫拿了刚宰杀的猪的下体来操弄她。

浑浑噩噩过了小半年，丽娘遇上一个商人，被赎了身子，只说让他当丫鬟，并不睡她，将养了几月，本以为终于可以过上安生日子，却不想商人回家一顶轿子一袭红衣，将她送去了一回乡老太监的宅子。

原来这商人求太监办事，多方打听，得知他有房事怪癖，又无意间听府上下人提过蜀西暗娼有一个身子畸形却异常美丽又耐操的妓子，便寻了来。老太监听了商人的介绍很是满意，自己缺了那处，丽娘缺了这处，好似天生就来给他折辱的，极大的满足了自己变态的自尊心。

新婚当夜，揭起丽娘的盖头，看着那美丽的小脸满意点头，再看丽娘见了自己半脸烧伤痕迹吓得发抖，立马变了脸，一巴掌把人扇在地上，骑在丽娘身上扯着丽娘头发辱骂“下贱的小娼妇，你害怕什么呢，那时咋家当年护着万岁爷逃出来的功绩，没有咋家，就没有这朱家的天下。”丽娘不住哭叫求饶，打累了，看着丽娘在地上抖做一团，满意的停了手，方扯了丽娘的衣服，将人拨的赤条条的，看着大红嫁衣上丽娘莹白的肉，迷了眼，大力拧、捏着。

又取来烛台，拍开丽娘双股，看着丽娘养了一个月又变得粉嫩紧致的菊穴，激动地直咽唾沫，浑身的火在鼠蹊处无法发泄，只能用嘴舔着丽娘后穴，舌头伸进去来回捣弄，听着丽娘娇喘，鼠蹊那处伤疤流下来的小孔里开始像失禁一般淅淅沥沥淌水，激的他红了眼，就往丽娘脸上坐，要沥在丽娘嘴里。

丽娘闻着老太监那处的骚味，恶心，害怕，不住的摇头避让。却还是被固定了头，被迫喝着老太监尿出的液体，“舔！”丽娘被尿呛着流泪紧闭嘴巴，老太监见她不乖，用范黄的长指甲用力的掐住她两乳头拧，直到掐出了血，丽娘不堪疼痛，绝望的闭上眼睛，伸舌舔舐起老太监萎缩的下体。

可这样，那太监还是觉得那处火不得释放，这种感觉让他悔恨起自己的身体，同样迁怒起了生来畸形的丽娘，拿起烛台，用火燎着丽娘的会阴部“你不是没有那处吗？咋家今天就给你烧出来”。痛的丽娘在地上翻滚两下，终于晕了过去。

丽娘抚摸着身上仅有的一层薄纱衣，暗暗垂泪每日里穿好的吃好的，做什么都有人服侍，却感觉日子比在暗娼馆还要难捱，那些暗娼馆男人虽然粗暴，但捅进去抽插两下泄出来火也就消了，可是老监变态且讲究，因为自己不能人道，所以用尽了能用的一切物品捅她，每日里只准丽娘喝流食，亲自给她灌肠，冷水，烫水全凭心情，还会把簪子插进她尿道里看她痛的打滚。

丽娘往日里后穴含着杯子，如意，棋子，毛笔之类已是寻常，老监气不顺了还会让丽娘脱光了，坐在地上，让丽娘两手扶着自己大腿，扒开后穴，光着用脚踢踹她，享受着脚趾一瞬间被肉洞包裹的快感。

一日，来了个老道士，指点老太监，说是自己算了，如能得了虎鞭让奇人养着七七四十九天后，加之奇人心头一块肉，一起炖汤熬煮，服了，便能失而复得，重复雄风。老监听了急急询问奇人是谁，那道士却摇头说：“天机不可泄露”。

在老监再三追问下，才装模作样的一顿算，惊喜到：“恭喜贵人，那人却在府中西南角。”又道要亲自做法，放入虎鞭才管用。你道为何，那道士一日见了丽娘，三魂丢了两魄，思索出了这么个法子，就为了奸丽娘。

吉日吉时，老监设拜坛将道士送入丽娘房间，丽娘早按道士要求的被侍女洗干净了脱光光在床上，那老道见了，哪还有半点仙风道骨的样，立马脱了衣服，凑上去亲个嘴儿，丽娘推拒要叫人，却发现浑身绵软口不能言，原来老道早已买通了侍女下了药，只能屈辱的流泪任人摆弄。

老道“心肝肉儿的哄着”，掏出那物就往里捅，可那处本不是承欢用的，又旷了几月，只听“噗呲”裂帛声，一丝鲜血顺着那处流下，却更激起了老道的兽欲，眼睛紧紧盯着自己紫黑那处没入那雪白双丘间的小肉洞，兴奋的干瘪的身体紧紧抱着丽娘鲜嫩美好的躯体不住顶弄抽插。

过了两柱香时间，老道在丽娘体内撒尽了最后一泡精，放下怀中早已虚脱的人，意犹未尽的又抽插两下，拔出疲软的紫黑下体，才慢悠悠从道袍袖子里取出那根细长干硬又布满硬刺的虎鞭，顺着丽娘肿胀闭合不上，不断流出白浊的后庭插了进去，虎鞭上的刺刺的丽娘痛的夹腿翻滚，老道见了只笑笑，继续残忍推进，末了又用自己的性器插入，将虎鞭捅到了丽娘后穴深处。

满屋子的味道太监自是知道发生了什么，气的拽起休克的丽娘又是一顿好打，命人将她关在了屋子里，只每日送些稀饭。

转眼到了四十九日，太监想要取出里娘体内的虎鞭，却不知那虎鞭浸了一个多月的肠液，早已经膨的如人小臂那般粗壮，且上生着的倒刺紧紧的勾着肠壁不肯下来，那侍女看丽娘疼的脸色发白满头的汗，不忍再拽。

看的老监火起，对自己重新做回男人的渴望让他将侍女踹到了一边，命人按住了挣扎的丽娘，拉起虎鞭露出的一头便开始蛮力拉扯，看着只拽出一小截的虎鞭，恶向胆边生，拿起剪刀将丽娘穴口剪出了一道口子，随着丽娘一身凄厉的惨叫，终于将虎鞭取出。

宝贝的抱着虎鞭，一眼未看肠道脱出，下身流血不止的丽娘，只对侍女吩咐按照老道的指点割下丽娘两侧乳头与虎鞭一同煨汤。只有侍女看着生死不明的丽娘不忍，偷偷的给上药包扎。

而毁了身子的丽娘被老太监厌弃，直接命人拉到马圈锁了起来，平日里觊觎丽娘的那些长工，一个个也放开了胆，一到夜里，摸黑去奸淫，给一口馒头裹腹人也就不挣扎了，可怜丽娘未愈合的刀口被频繁抽插迟迟不好，流血化脓，渐渐的连长工都不愿去碰她。

有变态的就给府中的马喂了药，将丽娘嘴堵了，扒光了，捆着送到了马厩上，两人掰的布满青紫性爱痕迹的长腿打开，扶着马的阴茎对准丽娘身下小洞，“唔！！！！！”二人合力按住疼的抽筋的丽娘，只见丽娘被捅的一怂一怂，薄薄的肚皮上体内粗壮的茎体形状清晰显露。

渐渐的感到丽娘不在挣扎了，二人又强给马灌了许多水，拉着马缰不许畜生下来，只听一声嘶鸣，将一股股马尿和着马精射在了丽娘肠道里，丽娘瞬间瞪圆了双眼，无声尖叫，感到一股股热液涌向肠道深处，肚腹股胀起来。

二人将丽娘扯下马厩，调笑着肚腹像怀了孕的妇人，听到这话，丽娘原本无神的眸色一动，“怀胎？”这是她这辈子最羡慕最渴求的事，腹内液体晃动，仿若真有婴孩活动，费力抬起手覆在肚上，但愿来生投做牲畜道，也不愿再被这畸形的身子拖累。接着，随着那二人对她腹部用力的一踹，“噗呲”混悬液流出，丽娘最终也脱肛而死了。

想丽娘颜色出众，家境清白，若是平常女子，定是个富贵喜乐，儿孙满堂的命格，奈何生就了这番奇异身子，落得生平坎坷，不得好死，真真的世间奇事；判词云  
卿本佳人，一朝错生，相逢必主淫；  
金闺花柳，梦载黄泉，遭际实堪伤。  
——《拍刻惊奇》】  
（故事我杜撰的，随便看看吧）

当时由于籔离来的巧，夺过了书，润玉并未来得及看到书里不堪性事的描写，只扫到了最后的判词，联想到判词最后那“梦载黄泉，遭际堪伤”，再看着迷糊的萧炎，蹙起了眉头，玩闹一晚，她已欢喜起弟媳可爱娇憨的性子，不禁心里满是怜爱，想着要如何瞒下这件事，手指无意识的绞着帕子思索“定要悄悄禀了母妃，商量个体面的说法褪亲，如若萧家不愿意，淮南王府养她平安到老不在话下，凤凰宽厚，必也不会凌辱于她。”心下稍安。

也没注意到帕子的尖端在她无意识的翻扯间反复的撩着萧炎的鼠蹊处。

又探了探人，温度稍降，此时初秋，润玉担心萧炎染上风寒，俯下身替人穿衣。一时不妨，却被人拉倒按在床上，被箍着身子动弹不得，接着就感到一个硬邦邦的棍子在自己腿侧磨蹭，抬头望去却见萧炎闭着眼，手却在自己身上乱摸，扯了衣衫，嘴里傻傻笑着，就突然捧着自己脸亲了下来，感受到口中不断搅动的湿滑舌头，润玉急的面红耳赤，不知所措。她待字闺中，平日里只读圣贤女戒之类，连个话本也不曾见过，哪见过这般的阵仗。被堵的气息不稳，才记得挣脱来，好容易得以喘气，却感到胸口一痛，低头看去，只见萧炎埋在她胸口隔着肚兜咬住了她乳头撕扯研磨，疼的她直吸气，不住拍打着萧炎，口里唤到：“熏儿，熏儿，你快醒醒，醒醒”

而萧炎这厮，烧的迷糊，之前朦胧感觉一双柔滑的手在自己鼠蹊之处触摸，摸得他火起，后梦里美景转换，却是让他乐在了黄粱梦里不愿出来，话说他梦里情景：——

【梦中萧炎回了江北，用从润玉那讨来的养生酒讨了母上欢心，足足涨了两倍月钱，这日日头正好，呼朋引伴的来到了凤鸣阁，意气风发的接受着门口小二的恭维谄媚，又在三楼阁内美貌丫鬟娇滴滴的“公子公子”声里潇洒进了雅间，一挥手，点了一桌子的菜。正当他端起白瓷碗欣赏着碗内做成莲花状的白玉山药甜羹，舀起了一勺送进嘴里，准备接受甜蜜冲击时，却冲了满嗓子眼的辛辣，再看碗里却变成了红彤彤的辣椒水，在损友哄笑声中挣扎去窗边，拿起茶几上的茶准备灌下，却又感觉腿一软，脑子沉地一转，却又到了他们萧家的兵器锻造处了，周围炉火烧的旺盛，“哐！哐！哐！~”四周打铁的声音密密包裹住他，打铁溅出的火花朝他砸来，原是星星点点，落在脚下时却又汇聚成了一片熔岩，内燥外热，只把他包围的密不透风，只恨不得头上生了三根大圣的毫毛，好钻了这炼丹炉逃了出去。

挣扎跳脚间却感到阵阵幽香袭来，脚下的岩浆也分开了一条道，入目先是一双小巧玉足，恍惚间是一女子缓缓走来，只披了一件素纱衣裙，藕粉绣花肚兜和修长双腿隐约可见，行动间前襟散开，露出白嫩胸口和纤细锁骨，‘可惜了胸欠丰盈’萧炎暗咐，再向上看去时，却惊了一惊，润玉！可来人眉角醺然，唇瓣嫣红，眸中眼光勾人，风情撩人，是润玉又不是润玉，此时萧炎也晓得了，应该是自己梦里了。

想到这，也放肆许多，一把拉过驻足不前的佳人，软香玉骨在怀，绵软温凉，恰好的缓了几分燥热，手中肌肤嫩滑，他不住的摩挲，看到怀里人娇羞的低头，强势的低头吻下，嘴巴包住了润玉较小的唇，沿着嘴角描画唇形，又舔过牙齿，最终顶入美人口内，寻到丁香小舌，含住吮吸啃咂。吻着周遭场景又从萧家兵器处转到了润玉闺阁深处，萧炎满意梦境的真实，同时在美人腰间的手一路贴着皮肤寻到了润玉胸前，捏了捏，触手滑腻，虽不丰满，乳肉却也如鸡头肉般嫩滑，就是不知道吃起来怎样，这般想着，便从脖颈一路舔吻而下，趁人喘息间隔着肚兜一口咬下，因为太小，只得用牙切着咬着磨，引来润玉痛呼推拒，萧炎想着，此番美梦难得，一定要尽兴，且思量在梦中，也不必怜香惜玉，只抽了润玉腰带，束了人两手过头顶，绑在了雕花木床头。

看着人祈求微泣的小脸，却更觉燥热，一把撤掉了那碍眼的肚兜，只见雪白胸脯上，一侧乳头已被他吮咬成艳红色，也肿了一倍不止，而另一边却还是淡淡的粉色，“不患寡而患不均”教书师傅要是知道学渣萧炎在此时引用了这么一句恐怕的气的背过气。

萧炎俯下身含住另外一颗乳头疼爱，长大了嘴用力吮吸着，包住了乳云周围的胸肉一起嚼着，一手挣着床，一手无师自通的撩起润玉裙摆，劈开那双紧闭着打颤的腿，从大腿内侧摩挲而上，整个手掌包住润玉阴户揉按，中指在中间细缝处不住上下滑动，直到感到微微湿意，隔着一层丝绸亵裤直接把中指捅进了润玉花穴翻搅。“嗯！~”，润玉痛的叫喊，萧炎却被这婉转凄厉一声激的撕了润玉亵裤，扶着肿胀的下体，看准了急急就要往阴穴里插，却在看见躺在润玉两腿间那个秀气的粉色的青芽时，吓的卡在穴口缩了，一抖一个机灵却醒了~】

粗喘着气，用力闭了闭被灯晃的眼，堪堪回魂，却在看清被自己压在身下润玉那张芙蓉带泪的脸，又惊恐看到地下那个藕粉色绣花肚兜，加上从下身不住的传来的嗖嗖凉意和皮肉相贴的感觉，顾不得享受龟头处卡着的那一方绵软湿滑处女地，萧炎瞬间计算起了打过王府层层护卫，举家逃难的可能性。


	5. 5

第五回：精分二火花式吃豆腐： 

润玉羞涩敏感的那处被灼热抵着，惊的一张一合地收缩着，穴口却像讨好似的不住吮吸着头端；一阵酥麻裹挟着惶恐从后腰眼一路，顺着脊梁骨，穿到了后脑，仿佛古文心的鸡毛掸子狠狠扫过，击的萧炎头目森然。萧炎这才意识到自己在梦里憨批憨批地，究竟干了什么。

意识到眼下处境，慌的一比，再看着身下润玉苍白脸庞上那对惊惧嫣红的眼睛，萧炎自认为是无声的控诉，右眼写着“淫！”，左眼道着“贼！”。

且感慨一句“春梦害人”。闻着随香汗扑鼻而立的阵阵昙香，萧炎周身只觉愈发燥热，下体也随之开始膨胀，那处肿胀如鸭蛋大小，仍就卡在桃源入口，将润玉那个两片肉唇里藏着的，本就小寻常女子一倍的入口撑开，粉色洞口内壁嫩肉被撑的近乎透明。

微微挪动手臂，润玉惊惧之下，脸色愈加苍白，仅能活动的修长双腿不断踢动着下体随即传来阵发性的挤压感。萧炎慌乱撑起手臂，想拉开二人距离，不住告饶：“我不是，且慢，我没有，姑娘且听我解释！……”挣扎躲闪间，想要抽身离开；而阴差阳错之下，萧炎抬腰瞬间，润玉因为奋力踢动之间，腰部一瞬腾空。

借着惯性向前，萧炎那上挑着的挺翘之物刺的更深几分，头部挤开紧致湿滑的肉壁，由着先前梦里，被自己揉出的花液润滑，冲锋陷阵，直捣黄龙，直到被一层韧性软肉薄膜堪堪挡住。

出于雄性本能，萧炎舒爽的又向前顶了一顶。引的二人俱是呻吟一声。

“唔！”润玉细眉紧蹙，无力张开在萧炎腰侧的，光裸双腿痛的直哆嗦。抓着萧炎手臂的手指募的攥紧，留着的长指甲划出了几道血痕。那处甬道由于疼痛而不住的收缩排挤着，想把不速之客挤出去，却更像数张小嘴在不住的吮吸裹挟，只能更清楚的描绘出那处的形状与热度，在疼痛的刺激之下，花穴深处泌出一丝花液，缓缓流淌而出，淋在柱身头端。

萧炎仅存的一丝理智、怜惜和手臂上细微的疼痛让他克制住了深入探索的欲望，僵直着腰不敢再乱动。咬着牙，憋通红的脸上暴出青筋；铁钳似的大手箍着润玉的一尺素腰，慢慢抽身后退，摩擦间，只听“啵”一声，二人均是打了个寒战，终于拔出，一丝粘液随之流出，在二人私处间拉出了长长透明的丝。

萧炎粗喘着气，努力抽离情欲，心中快速的评估眼下形势；还好并未真正破了润玉身子；然落到如斯境地，只盼老实交代，方得求淮南王府放过萧家，有一线生机，心下却也做好了杀身成仁的准备。

偏头斜觑着眼将润玉手上绳结解开，将人用锦被裹好，提上裤子，扯了内衫，跪在床前，沉声请罪。

“姑娘，方才多有得罪，小人的身子想必姑娘也瞧见了，然此实乃无奈之策，却并非于萧家故意隐瞒，缘于家母怜惜，不忍女儿受苦，方出此下策，。”

继而拿起床旁小几上的银剪，“索性并未酿成大祸，不求姑娘饶恕，只求淮南王府饶恕萧家，不予追究，小人在此谢过姑娘大恩。”说完深深拜下，后起身握着剪刀就要刺下。

“薰儿，不可！”人命关天，润玉再故不得衣不蔽体，忙起身制住萧炎，夺了剪刀。

【以上情景，二人行为分析：

1、萧炎脑内以为自己说的是，我老娘舍不得女儿，所以把我这个赔钱的儿子送来卖了，你们要杀就杀我吧，反正我就是萧家一颗草，你们王府放过萧家。

2、润玉理解的却是，熏儿真可怜，萧伯母一定是怕她被王府退婚才不得已隐瞒，又害怕王府苛待她，特特送来了雪莲；熏儿此刻却还要为自己的先天不足请罪，又怕被退婚要自戕，真是个有情义重礼教的好女子，熏儿那么可怜，当然要原谅她啊。】

话说萧炎一七尺男儿，斗气传家，习武之躯，为何却夺不过一闺中“女流”？其一实乃被那横陈的玉体所迷，其二却是被双性之躯所惊。

起先萧炎，惊讶于润玉为何还唤他做熏儿，加之被润玉扑到眼前的莹白身子幌了眼，视线下移时，着实又被润玉腿间那个，和梦中一般模样的青芽惊到了，只直愣愣的任着润玉夺了剪刀，木着身子被带到床沿坐下。

本就少的脑容量更是转不过来，消化着所见的横陈语体，默默评判道“美啊，着实是美！虽是阴阳之躯，然，嗯！就是美！”。其余只傻傻的敷衍润玉所说点头。直听见润玉说道让他安心住下，万不会休弃了他，不会在意他是‘石女’的事实，且让他安心在王府住下，日后抱养一侍妾所生之子，冲做亲生教养之类，蓦然僵直了脖子，“什么？！什么石女？！”

好不容易找回脑子的萧炎追问，却对上润玉一双同情悲悯的眼睛，听了好一会故事，萧炎才明白了润玉所说为何，顿时哭笑不得。想来淮南王二位王妃对润玉阴阳之躯，秘而不宣，只将他养成了闺中不知愁的单纯性子，这才侥幸让他逃过此劫；却又联想到父亲早逝，母亲养育他兄妹二人的种种心酸，不禁感佩起二位王妃的舐犊情深，唏嘘之间，面露动容之色。

润玉这厢，亲热安慰完，放下萧炎的手，揭开锦被想要穿衣，却不小心蹭到了破皮的娇乳。低头瞧了瞧自己身上的青紫痕迹，和红肿的两点，下意识就要责备萧炎两句。却见萧炎低头，神色莫名，面露唏嘘；怕人再去寻死，责备的话就也说不出口，只娇嗔着纤纤玉指点了点萧炎的额头，又指了自己胸口，顽笑道：“你这丫头，瞧你耍得酒疯，某不是年岁小，梦里想家了，巴拉着萧伯母呼呼吃乳不成？！”

原先，萧炎想着非礼勿视，不愿再轻薄于他，只着意偏过头不看润玉，现下却不得不抬首赔笑，被润玉娇憨一瞥脑子铛，又锈住了。两眼发直的只盯着人瞧。不住的默念清心咒。

【原来方才，润玉情急之下，披的恰是他今日嫁衣的内衬，大红绸布裹着在雪白的肌肤，精致立体的五官上垂盖零散青丝，睫羽投下蝶影，白日里略显苍白的脸颊羞的通红，几柳乌黑发丝顺着细长脖颈垂下。

红白黑，三种色彩糅合，愈发显得润玉肤若凝脂，顾盼间粉面含春，娇憨怒嗔，好似那话本里警幻秘境中专司情魄的仙子，妩媚婉转不自知，眼角眉梢露风情。

视线顺着颀长脖颈往下，红绸只松松拢在身上，雪白双肩露出，双乳因方才被咬破了皮，碰蹭之间很是生疼，故而润玉只避开了那处，只得先敞着。

只见那原本较小的两粒，被他吮的微微向上凸起着，尖尖的，乳晕一周亮晶晶，是他刚啜上去还未及干的唾液；那右乳一周一咬痕清晰可见，四周则是一些深浅不一的浅紫吮痕，掐痕。

萧炎咽了咽口水，暗暗鞭打梦里施暴的自己。视线却不自主的顺着润玉平滑柔软的肚腹往下，可惜那碍事的布料夹在了修长双腿之间，挡住了无限的风光。】

这厢润玉玩笑未得回话，以为把人臊住了，想要可意劝解几句，却见新婚的“弟媳”，眼如恶狼，狠狠的盯着自己那腿间瞧，不禁并了并双腿；又观萧炎眼角通红，恍然，自以为萧炎是羡慕正常女子的身子，当下正难过自身的畸形。故担心呼唤道：“熏儿，熏儿”。

却见人并不抬头，只哑着嗓子回道：“姐姐，我能不能瞧瞧你那处。”


	6. 第六回：误饮酒萧炎哄骗，心怜惜润玉甫就。

第六回：误饮酒萧炎哄骗，心怜惜润玉甫就。  
此话说出，二人俱是愣住。萧炎暗恨自己色迷了心窍，查看润玉颜色，想要出声补救。

却不知，润玉心下且怜惜着他。暗咐如此骄傲豪爽如薰儿，平日里定死守自己秘密，又怎会如此恣意求人，定是将自己当成亲姐般看待，才会冒失请求。这般想着，当下心中更是怜惜，故而羞答答的点头应了。

润玉忍者羞靠在软枕上，羞的用衣服遮起脸，颤颤将双腿打开。

而萧炎，万般惊讶的看润玉应了，又见人这般姿态，已是骑虎难下。故而一边仁义礼智信的鞭打自己，一边利索亢奋的用手拿近了灯盏向人靠去。

看着润玉夹在双腿处的大红布料，因为选料上乘，贴肤性极好，此刻已是被刚刚带出的春潮晕染，浸湿了，变成深红，一圈一圈绽开，好似将开未开的杜鹃。

秉着呼吸，萧炎着魔般伸手揭开布料，却见一缕透明粘液在润玉的私处与红绸间拉出了细长的丝。

润玉私处受了冷风刺激想要合拢双腿，却被萧炎用手止住。

“姐姐，且再张开一些，让奴家细瞧瞧。”

双眼如鹰隼般盯着那处嫣红粉嫩的花蕊，看到花蕊中心点着的几滴露珠时，萧炎募的蹙起了眉，想要以后这朵娇花终要被另一人摘走，往日里多情的桃花眸此刻狠狠地眯着，暴虐般激射出浓浓的占有欲；如果此刻岩枭就站在身边，他一定会毫不犹豫的拔剑杀了他。

怀着这般暴虐的心绪。用手掌分开润玉修长玉腿大开，将面颊贴近那花朵细瞧。眼看着那处紧张的瑟缩一下，深嗅一口，一股处子独有的芬芳扑鼻。

萧炎叹为观止，不同于他私处的毛发浓密，润玉这处竟连一丝绒发也无，粉色秀气的青芽只如他粗壮手指一根粗细，且下并无寻常男子的子孙囊，只多了一道更为娇小可怜的阴缝，生的白生生，隆起着，像绵软馒头一般；那两侧贝肉紧紧闭合着，依稀间断吐出方才他梦里翻搅出的阴水，乍一看，好似清晨被露水打湿的娇花。

回忆着润玉花穴内里的湿热，萧炎下身又开始膨大，深知自己并不是【一夜七次.萧郎】，且此等感觉又与每日晨间不同。只得尴尬捂着裤子，无奈问道：“姑娘晚间究竟给我喝了什么？”

润玉不解，天生的本能让她觉得刚刚的情景很危险，正好借机夹紧双腿藏进被子里。无辜回答：“无他，只是些当归、枸杞、五味子、鸡血藤、羊霍等浸的陈年黄酒。”

纵萧炎在学渣，却也知道仅羊霍一物便可让他那处“扶摇直上”一整晚。

而润玉也瞧见了萧炎隔着裤裆里的那处翘起，急急问道可有不妥之处。

萧炎苦笑，心道“不妥之处就是我的小小萧可能暴阳而亡”。当下只能想法子纾解出来，要不然恐遗后患。

又不能无故在润玉面前动作，无奈，只得现扯了个谎：“姑娘有所不知，我这特殊身子乃是在娘胎里吃错了药所致，大夫说了我此生不等碰此等益阳大补之物，不然，恐伤性命。”

润玉焦急愧疚的脸庞，原本想独自出去借着出恭纾解的萧炎，鬼使神差套着润玉耳朵说了句。

润玉霎时羞的飞红了脸，半晌才小声询证“妹妹，方得如此？真真羞煞人也。”

而萧炎现下满心眼都是对岩枭的嫉妒和对润玉的占有，想着错过此次亲近佳人的良机，一生恐再难觅。

平日里十分的正直爽朗此刻也只剩了半分，故作为难：“这，奴也不知，此先从未这般过，若姑娘不愿也就罢了”

说着拿起手绢拼命揉眼：“且不让姑娘如此为难，那壶酒姑娘本就无意，况奴本就是这般异常不堪的身子，死不足惜。”

润玉终是长于深闺不谙世事的，信了这通鬼话，扯了扯萧炎衣袖，只把眼闭上不动作。

萧炎一看便知是成了，口里喊着“好姐姐，姐姐疼我”；却身如饿虎猛扑羊，一把掀了锦被。

复又劈开润玉双腿，直取敌营，长指滑到细嫩贝肉处，两手摩挲几下就掰开了两片花瓣，露出藏起的桃源洞口，只见那小小的肉洞内里也是粉色的，在萧炎的视线下又羞涩的收缩了两下，流出了几滴泪液。

萧炎一手错开两指撑着洞口，一手指尖顺着洞口戳了进去，然而润玉年幼，那处也非寻常女子大小，萧炎又常年习武，指腹早已磨出粗粝的老茧，洞内干涩，润玉只觉刮擦疼痛难忍，为了救人也只能咬唇忍着不动，双手紧紧的揪住身下素青被褥。

手指一寸寸插入那可怜花穴。只一根，穴口皱褶就被撑起，内里触感细腻，足以想象日后岩枭插进去是何等的快活恣意。

这般想着萧炎动作不禁变得粗暴，不顾润玉疼的打颤的腿根，伸手直直就往里捅，直到戳到那一层弹韧薄膜，想着怎么也要先岩枭探索一番这处女地，故而绷直了指尖，在薄膜中央的小孔反复抽插，直插的润玉疼的发抖哭出声来才作罢。

想到岩枭将在一年后的新婚之夜夺得那珍贵的阴血，心脏有一瞬的绞痛，但他没有捅破那象征女子贞洁的穴肉，只如朝圣般俯下身子，含住了那片花唇。

“熏儿？！”润玉大惊，出声制止，坐起身臀部拼命的左右摆动避让。却见萧炎笑盈盈抬起头憨憨说道：“姑娘，奴想着与其引到杯中，不如直接以口相接，相比药效更佳。”说罢大力桎住润玉腰腹，狠狠舔向那两片花瓣上方的珠蒂吮咬。

你道那萧炎胡诌了甚，原来方才他诓骗润玉，说是大夫以前说过，若他食了那大阳之物，方得再食那未出阁女子的阴水，才能消解，正是取自采阴消阳之说。

此乃天方夜谭，闻所未闻，那润玉为何却会着了此道，怎奈虽天性聪敏，然养于深闺，日日礼教纲常，然男女之事不通一丝，故而可怜娇花蕊，一朝遭亵玩。【论儿童性启蒙的重要性】

润玉从未被人触碰过的阴蒂，此刻被粗糙舌苔舔过，立时软了身子，萧炎趁此时舔过两片花瓣，加上牙齿，啃咬着穴口，只把润玉阴户洞口添的湿淋淋，又将舌头挤进了深处去。

润玉无助又羞涩的呜咽着，下体处传来陌生的酥麻感，当萧炎的舌头伸进她花穴深处开始搅动时，润玉再也忍不住，突然双腿紧紧夹住了萧炎的头，在床褥上不住扭动磨蹭，一阵痉挛过后，修长双腿无力向两边张开。

萧炎先只感到舌头被紧缩的阴肉夹的发麻，继而从花穴深处涌出了一股蜜汁，却像润玉人一般清爽无一丝腥气。吃了一嘴的阴水，萧炎抬起头，笑着舔了舔嘴唇，装作憨憨，起身压在润玉之上，直道：“左右咱今日拜过了堂，姑娘方才也似很是舒爽，不如今夜就做一对女夫妻，指不定这一冲喜，旭凤明儿就活蹦乱跳了。”

说罢捧着润玉的脸儿做嘴“姑娘且先尝尝自己的味道。”

萧炎兴起，且方才那翻动作，更加确定了润玉不谙男女之事。方借口拜了堂，要与润玉做一对“女夫妻”，图个吉利。

而润玉被亲的昏沉难堪，只绵软瘫在床上，任着萧炎将自己翻过身，将那处塞在自己腿缝抽插，娇嫩的后庭和花唇被萧炎粗糙的毛发剐蹭，折磨的她又痛又痒，阴蒂处被龟头反复磨蹭顶压，想要躲避却被狠狠压下，激的她泪水直流，最后感到一股灼热的液体喷在花穴入口，润玉内壁颤抖着涌出一股花液，舒爽又激愤，终于身子一软昏了过去。

反观萧炎，只不进去，仍翻来覆去的亲弄亵玩着润玉，微风漏进，微微佛起轻，接着红烛的光，隐约可见帐里蜜色强壮的身躯贴着白玉无瑕的绵软身子起伏。

月下树梢，点滴天明。终于泄尽了火的萧炎，看着润玉两腿间干涸的精液和被磨蹭的通红的大腿内侧；懊悔的揪了揪头发，才觉得心疼人来；抱着人用帕子小心清理，看见润玉那红肿处被凉水激的一颤，心痛不已，又想到自己此般下作手段，却还是终究没得了人的身子，神仙花朵似的人物终将还是别人的，不由的悲从中来，留下两串泪珠，憨憨地只抱着人哭的打嗝。


	7. 第七回：日生情假凤虚凰，慧眼炬明辨雌雄。

第七回：日生情假凤虚凰，慧眼炬明辨雌雄。

翌日，萧炎早早起了床，瞧着昨日里满是干涸白色精斑的外衣，只得打开箱子寻一件新衣；瞥到地上那件满是褶皱的藕色绣花肚兜，鬼使神差地，偷偷拾起，藏在了箱底。

在铜盆里净了面，拿起脂粉又放下，想润玉这处本就冷清，且今日不用见外客，应当不妨事才是；对着镜子瞧了瞧，实在太阳刚，只得勉强去院中摘了一朵黄色菊花插在头上遮掩。

“娇憨”、“可怜”的哄润玉起了床，又是捶腿捏肩，又是端茶送水，姐姐姐姐的叫，只小心哄着。接着扯谎解释昨日醉酒喝错药的失态；更加捏造了一个没有玩伴，又年幼丧父的悲惨自闭的童年。

令他没想到的是，润玉并未苛责于他。

各位看官怎知润玉想法？

其一、润玉本就怜惜萧炎畸形，原是幼年，对书中描述的丽娘凄惨故事久久不能忘怀，一朝在心里唏嘘感慨了十几载的人物，立时就有一个活生生的“丽娘”出现在面前，怎会不好好疼惜爱护。

其二；润玉被萧炎编造的童年打动，移情想来，认定萧炎昨晚真的只是渴望与“闺中密友”亲热打闹，只是有些过了分寸。

其三：今日萧炎洁了面，借口于家中不喜繁复裙装，只穿了件无分男女的箭袖短打，举止又颇有侠士风范，与白面儒雅的太微大不相同，眉宇间恣意洒露着几分风流，让困在深闺的润玉既羞且喜。

其四：润玉虽对男女之事一丝不通，然圣人尚不能拂欲，昨日虽力竭晕了过去，然心底却并不抗拒。

且不说润玉心中如何思量，萧炎这厢看哄了过去，心下安然。而他自幼又是个上树掏蛋下河摸鱼的性子，且伙伴众多，都是些欢脱性子。自是见不得润玉天天闷在屋里习字看书，借口烦闷，只做了些奇巧玩意，每日里拉着润玉出去疯玩。

润玉原本略有苍白的脸色也逐渐变得红润起来。

二人同吃同住许多日，萧炎每每看着润玉娇颜磨牙，犹如狼犬见了嘴边却吃不得的五花肉条。

一日，萧炎固态复萌，说晚间日头尚早，要与润玉扮戏唱玩，兀自选了张生，非让润玉扮那崔莺莺，几番推拒之下，借着戏文曲折，又轻薄了润玉。

而后润玉知趣，且是小女儿春心萌动的年纪，每日里也肯与萧炎做一对“女夫妻”玩闹。

不知，假凤虚凰，水月镜花。终究是风一吹就皱的幻象。

这日，萧炎画了纸鸢，硬拉着着润玉去城西郊地玩。傍晚回府，却见府前列满了身着铠甲的御林军，润玉急急下了马车，迎面碰上了迎来的管家。

“哎呦，郡主，世子妃，你们可回来啦”老管家脸皱成一团。

“张叔，何事如此阵仗？”润玉肃然。

“这，这，一时半会也说不清，左不过王妃正在紫云院中等您呢，说是让世子妃也同去。”

“母妃？！母妃回来了”观之周围并无丫鬟小厮，润玉喜的提起裙子就往里跑，却又听得管家在后头叫喊说世子离家出走了。

润玉惊惧万分，转身回头，腿脚一软，直直向旁倒去“什么？！凤凰，凤凰他…….”。

萧炎眼疾，连忙接住润玉，细问到：“具体说来，张叔。”

二人细细听来，大概理清了思路。

——原是旭凤的病不知什么时候好了，却只瞒着众人；借口病里想看些颜色，求了润玉替他置办了一屋子的花，每日里偷将那汤药倒进床头摆放的各色菊花盆内。这日趁着守着他的乳嬷嬷憨胖打盹，拾掇了每年里攒下的碎银子并往日里偷偷藏起的一些糕点，拐了“煤球”（旭凤坐骑，是一匹黑马）。趁着之前无意发现的后门丫小厮鬟偷情的时辰，悄不叽的溜出府了。

等余姚回府，去探看儿子时，才发现躺在床上的竟是旭凤里每日练功用的木桩，审问一众丫头婆子，推测旭凤出府时间，算算竟已过了半日，想是追不回了。又在房中书案上找寻一圈，却无一言半语留下，只道旭凤是认真弃了家，铁了心不回来，一时也软了脚。等太微赶来，看着旭凤放在被中的木桩，气的想要摔打东西。可旭凤屋内竟是些刀枪棍棒，掂量着自己能拎的动的只有床上那个枕头了。

酝酿好情绪，雷霆之势扔出枕头，却见一张纸轻飘飘的被甩出，上书一行字，伸手接住细看，正是旭凤惯用的飞白体，只写了一句：——

“戎敌那么拽，我想去揍揍！~”

——不孝儿.旭凤

直气的太微面皮发紫，艰难吸气，咳出一口血后，贵公子般羸弱的小身板便病倒了，余姚只得强打精神勉力支撑。

按下内心焦灼，顾不得去探望太微；润玉二人匆匆转过檐角回廊，急急赶到余姚院中。紫方云院位于王府西南角，风景又与润玉的璇玑小院大不同，朱门彩瓦，勾心斗角间处处透着王府的威严气派。

想到今日装扮，萧炎顿足，今日并未涂脂粉遮掩，情急之下随手揪了数枝紫色富贵菊插了满头。不解萧炎所为，润玉执起他的手，轻声安抚：“熏儿莫怕，母妃最是个慈善不过的人。”萧炎苦笑，只得暗自祈祷着幼时在萧战葬礼上见过自己一面的余姚莫要认出自己。

甫一进门，只见正厅主位上一妇人端坐吃茶，头戴攒珠,绾五凤,身着缕金穿花大红窄袄, 外罩五彩银鼠褂。相差于萧母的古朴素雅,整个人彩绣辉煌,恍若神妃仙子。

再细瞧眉目，虽有愁色，然一双丹凤上挑三角眼,两弯柳叶吊梢眉,粉面含威，怎么瞧都是个顶顶厉害的妇人。

瞧见余姚满脸的憔悴，润玉喊了句“母妃”，揖都没做就扑上去哭将起来。反观余姚搂着乖巧的女儿，想到离家出走的逆子，和那句混账顽话，一时间悲从中来，心肝儿，肉的抱着润玉哭将起来。

都说梨花带雨最是怜人，润玉伏在余姚怀里直哭的打嗝，看着润玉现下肿着嫣红的眼角和粉面垂下的泪珠，萧炎直看的心也要碎了，恨不得将人拉到自己怀里哄着，只怜惜的盯着人瞧。

故而没发觉余姚看向自己时，眼中闪过的防备与探究。

母女二人续了离别之情，润玉这才不好意思起身，将新妇指给了余姚瞧。笑盈盈拉过萧炎手，拍了两下，余姚眸色一闪，心下恨极，只面上不显，仍笑呵呵的夸了句：“好孩子，我很是欢喜。”

三人又闲聊一会，继而想到什么似的，打发了润玉去料理那两个坏了规矩的奴才，说是已经打过了，只让她去训示几声。却扣着萧炎，只说要留儿媳妇说说体己话。

眼瞧着润玉走远，余姚屏退下人。端起茶碗，慢悠悠持着碗盖轻拨，细细吹开浮沫，小口小口啜饮着，一盏茶的功夫，就是不与萧炎说话。直坐的萧炎屁股冒火，才方开口，“呦，看我这记性，慢待了姑娘，姑娘可别见谅。”

萧炎连忙娇羞低头表示不会。

看着萧炎忸怩作态，余姚无声冷笑，一边嘴角挑起，拿出一封书信交与萧炎。

“小儿顽劣，临行前除了字条，还留下了一份合离书，被我藏起，旁人不知；书里只说他恣意妄为，不孝父母；现投军杀敌，归期未定，实非良人，不愿蹉跎了姑娘，特书与姑娘，从此男婚女嫁，各不相干。”

萧炎愤愤，当下想撸起袖子替妹妹说理，直气的头上一圈菊花乱抖，扑簌簌往下掉。

却听余姚话锋一转：“万望转交令妹，萧~大~公~子。”

惊讶抬头，萧炎刚好望进余姚眼底，方才润玉面前那个温婉贵妇眼里，哪还有一丝笑意，上挑的眉峰下，分明只盛着滔天的怒气与狠意；头上最后一只菊花也被吓掉了，垂挂着倒插在耳后。


	8. 第八回：乍知真相傻玉儿上吊，一心求娶憨萧炎撒泼。

第八回：乍知真相傻玉儿上吊，一心求娶憨萧炎撒泼。

而润玉这边，来到北苑时。管家早已按照余姚嘱咐，遵着府规，领着众丫鬟小厮，观了后门那偷情二人受罚，一共十个板子打完，小厮还好，丫鬟却晕了过去。

众人细看时才发现丫鬟裙下晕了一片血污，疑惑间，还是一个生育过的嬷嬷叫唤起来：“快快，快抬了去叫郎中，像是要小产了。”呼喊间，那小厮也不顾得疼痛，跪爬向丫鬟，只握着人手哭。

润玉心善，最见不得这些，忙叫人抬了去，叫来府医，一番针灸艾熏，好容易保住了两条性命。

这事说来是母妃打了武断了，润玉见了那一地的血，放心不下。想亲自去看看那丫鬟，顺便做主允了她与那小厮的婚事，也好叫人安心养胎；

却不想进门一掀帘子，血腥浓浓扑鼻而来，原是同住的丫鬟正帮着同伴擦洗血污，润玉不小心瞄到那丫鬟被擦洗处，只张着口，抚慰人心的话却一个字也说不出了。

只直愣愣的盯着那处。好半晌，才颤着手指向那处道：“翠儿，你，你那处也是这般？”

那个叫翠儿的小丫鬟不解，以为润玉被这小产恶露吓住了，出声抚慰：“回郡主的话，此乃是恶露，妇人怀胎后才会流的。奴婢未嫁，平日里只是寻常月事。”

润玉观翠儿只是平常语气，想来并不认为那处有何不对。只觉得血液在耳旁澎湃地冲击，让耳晕目眩。

突然想到什么，润玉只手去扯翠儿衣襟，呆住的丫鬟不查，抹胸便被拽了下来，后知后觉的用手遮掩着 刚发育的白嫩鸽乳。惊惧的看着润玉扶墙踉跄着走了出去。

出了北苑，润玉顾不得端方得体，急急向余姚院里奔去；一时不差，撞倒了端着花盆的小丫鬟，“唔！”

“郡主！”小丫鬟顾不得被撞坏的花，连忙去扶蹲下身子痛的捂住脚的润玉。

润玉推开丫鬟，道了句“无妨”。

脸色苍白地扶着廊沿跌跌撞撞走了。嘴里不住念叨着“不，不，不是的，不会是这样的，我这就去找母妃问个明白，母妃她不会骗我的。”

而这边，南苑紫云院中，萧炎与余姚对峙着。

只因余姚自幼记忆超群，看见萧炎第一眼就发现“她”与自己数年前见过的“她”哥哥脸颊与耳后都生着一模一样的痣，若说一母同胞，巧合倒也勉强说的过去；

怎奈萧炎实在高大，整个人散发着浓郁而神秘的男性气质。方才她拉手来摸时只觉粗、厚、糙，况且萧炎看润玉的目光占有性太强，让余姚几乎立时肯定了萧炎的身份。

二人博弈之间，萧炎解释了男扮女装的缘由，又在余姚直白的逼问下，红脸却发誓并未破了润玉身子；

余姚心下稍安，又逼迫其发了毒誓，保守润玉阴阳双身的秘密。随后心下考量着即日打发萧炎回江北，并派冰人去消了两家婚约。

萧炎却想要争取一下与润玉的婚事，只怕余姚不许。想到先前被逼着拐带妹妹下山，逛集市时学到的砍价宝典。

第一步是啥来着？对了，贬低商品。

于是钢铁憨批嘴里接连蹦出了“畸形”“阴阳失衡”“怪异”“不堪入目”之类的词语。

最终做出总结“我萧炎已经亵玩过你闺女了”“你闺女已经不洁了”“你闺女以后肯定难觅夫家，嫁了人也一定被休，遭嫌弃，就等着青灯古佛，孤独终老吧。”

叭叭说的扬眉展意，然没等他进入万能砍价法之二法门——抬高自身时。

遭遇了余姚的半盏凉茶和两个巴掌。

门外，无意中听了半晌的润玉，脚下一软，意识逐渐崩溃着，借着清脆的巴掌声狼狈离去。

润玉拖着扭伤的脚腕，晃晃荡荡，只记得一路上要避开众人，脚软的却像踩在棉花上似的，只得一步一步慢慢挪着。

终于走到了璇玑院，顺着小径到紫竹深处，那竹叶长得茂密，阳光透不进。

润玉转了几圈，眼睛也直了，东转西转，入眼都是无尽的黑，再也忍不住，扶着篱笆一口血吐了出来。

鲜红血色浸在深色石子路上，再看不清。

而夜里被关在柴房的萧炎，脸上赫然是两个巴掌印。

整个人缩成了个球，手抄在袖中，恨恨抹了一把垂下的鼻涕。

腹诽着这丈母娘真难讨好，一边抱怨着自家妹子的万能砍价法一边想念着润玉做的白玉牛乳糕。

迷迷瞪瞪将睡未睡间，听得门外一阵嘈杂，忽然火把闪过，柴房门开了。

门外站着的张管家不复每日的和善，只瞪着萧炎，像是要把人看穿，挥手招呼了一众丫鬟婆子围了。

“就是她，就是她害死我们郡主的，左右是要给郡主陪葬，先把她捆起来，锁到郡主房里。”

“润玉怎么了？他怎么了？你说谁，谁死了”萧炎挣扎问道。

“呸！你还有脸问怎么了！”

原是润玉一口血吐出后，恢复了点神志，打足了精神回房，一切与平日无二般表现。打发了乳娘与娟儿出去，合衣上床，精神疲倦，昏昏熟睡。

梦里一会是丽娘惨死唱的判词，一会是萧炎对余姚说的那番话，猛然坐起。

再睡不住，想着自己这般畸形身子被萧炎骗的已算名节尽失，想他萧炎虽厌弃自己，但好女不事二夫，且若来日里岩枭若也唾弃他这身子，一朝落得丽娘般惨景，到不如现下死了干净。

想明白后，润玉净面，穿戴齐整，又敷了脂粉，打扮停当，方走至书桌前，执笔写下了一封绝命书，谢了父母亲恩。

便站在桌上，将束腰的汗巾悬梁高吊，且做那挂林的玉带去了。

那小丫鬟娟儿今日吃多了，一觉睡醒，想去出恭，却看天已迟了，这才忆起自家姑娘未食晚饭，便忍住便意着哈欠揉眼碎碎叨：“姑娘，姑娘，可要食点夜宵垫垫？”

推门进去，静悄悄不见有人声响，疑惑莫非姑娘已睡了，嫌我多嘴？正好急着出恭，便也蹑手捏脚往外走。

不想抬头一看，正见润玉在梁上挂着，好似打秋千的模样，吓得直叫：“不好了！王嬷嬷，姑娘上吊了！！”

等来王嬷嬷，二人合力却并不能成功解下。只得大声叫嚷起来。

登时外院中亮起数盏灯，一众粗使丫鬟婆子连忙涌进，娟儿一时不查，被推到在地。

那食的圆鼓鼓的腹部着地，没忍住，屎尿拉了一地，又怕众人笑话，只不说，悄悄避了众人回屋换了衣裳。

润玉被合力解了下来后，众人查看却发现早已满口白沫，鼻下无气了。

余姚闻声赶到，刚进门瞧见了满地的屎尿，腿下便一软，强撑着去看了眼双目紧闭，气息全无的女儿。

再接了嬷嬷呈上的润玉绝笔，含泪看到那句“女儿身已不洁，无颜面对父母，养育大恩，来世结草衔环”。

心中巨恸，就要去找萧炎抵命，又不敢伸张，怕毁了润玉最后的清誉，只揉碎了纸，亲去拿萧炎。

刚走一半路程却感到心口剧痛，压榨间歇不断的放射着，撑着咬着牙说了句：“去，去把柴房里关着的给我提来，我要她给郡主陪葬！”

一口气提不上，脸色一白，晕了过去。众人又慌忙抬了余姚回院，去请太医。

此时王府，四个主子：世子出逃，郡主气绝，太微与余姚一个怒火攻心，一个悲痛晕厥，整个王府一时失了主心骨。

还是老管家临危上阵，雷霆手腕，稳住下人，派了一队府兵去追寻世子，一队府兵包围了整个王府，其余守住了三个主子院门。

这才带了一众婆子来拿萧炎。

而萧炎听了润玉死讯，只不出声，痴痴傻傻起来，不肯相信，任着众人束了他押去璇玑院里。

刚进了院子，依稀能见着屋檐下白灯笼挂了一片，远远的就听见哭声。

再看那竹梢风动，月影移墙，一片凄凉冷淡。

萧炎喉头一甜，跪坐在地，也吐出一口血，洒在竹叶上，斑驳一片。


	9. 第九回：疯萧炎悲结冥婚，傻玉儿奇死复生

第九回：疯萧炎悲结冥婚，傻玉儿奇死复生  
王府众人见他吐血，只当萧炎畏死，不给停歇机会。粗暴拉扯着人在地上拖行，开了院门，将萧炎推了进去。

萧炎见了梁上汗巾，又见润玉停在里间不动弹。一时失了脸色，哆嗦着想去见，又怕见了连最后一分痴忘也去了。只呆立着踌躇不前。

管家见了，以为萧炎害怕，心下恨极，着意命众人走了干净，把房门拽上了，铿一声下了锁。

隔着门大骂：“萧家小姐听着，不知缘何你害的我们郡主死了，来日禀了圣上，谋害皇亲贵胄，左右是要跟着陪葬的，今夜且一人在这里守着，也不枉咱家郡主对你那般的好。”

话说着淮南王府做法为何如此稀奇，常理之下难道不应该先救人吗？又为何将姑娘的尸身与外男关在一处？

缘是，众人皆知，那人一旦气绝后，肠子里屎尿再不受控，只如失禁般留下，余姚等一进门见了地下污秽，以为是润玉流出的，当下就认定人死绝了。

再者，润玉到底对外冲做女儿教养，余姚不想最后坏了润玉名声，只瞒下了萧炎代嫁的事，王府等人并不知萧炎竟是男儿身。

不理众人如何作为，萧炎此时满心里眼里只余润玉。

看着润玉尸体，颤着手去探鼻息，猛然拿开，果然一丝气也无，心中如刀绞般，滴下两滴泪来。

俯下身子，屈手怜惜的描摹润玉眉眼，缓缓低头，轻轻偎在润玉耳侧。

转首间恰看到润玉枕侧，一被揉皱的纸，隐约看到素色花纹。

因润玉素爱昙花，太微又极爱此女，故在润玉十六岁生辰时高价在古萝轩定制了昙花纹样的信纸，独独只送给女儿。

认出那是润玉独用的，萧炎急急抹了眼，就去拿那团纸。

展开细看，心神一转，以为润玉意外得知自己身子后心绝于清白被毁，捶胸顿足，悔之晚矣。

却并未猜到润玉偷听了他与余姚的谈话，也并不知先前自己所说的混账话被一字不落的听了去。

只恨自己未能早些对润玉剖析心意，捧着信纸怔怔的瞧。

止不住泪流下，恰一滴落在润玉脸颊，慢慢顺着芙蓉颜色下滑，好似那人仍活生生的控诉着他的无情混账。

须臾间，萧炎魔障了，疯想着：

“此前没能许他为妻，累人空丧了性命；是我辜他，自是要追了姑娘去的；只是到了地府也如此般情形，没有名分，恐找不到姑娘芳魂，莫不现下就拜了堂，到地府才好与他做一对鸳鸯，陪着过了奈何桥；只愿来世莫失莫忘，真正聘了人，惬意江湖。”

思定，虽泪痕在衣，然目光不复此前悲伤，只多了几分疯意，亮的吓人。

去了外间，打开从萧府带来的箱子，褪下身上女装，翻出压在箱底的那套宝蓝箭袖短打换上，拆了发髻，用一白玉钗束好了冠，打点妥当。

起身行至塌前，似先前润玉引着他下花轿那时般执手相对，只这次二人阴阳相隔，换作他抱了他。

看着案前燃着的白烛，只嫌晦气。不肯将就，然找寻之下，并未寻到一根红烛。

故掌风挥去，破开了被管家命人锁着的窗。

揽着润玉尸身对着月亮跪下，缓缓叩首三拜，皎皎白光将二人身影拉的细长，慢慢相交。

又痴傻着一味坚信透进的凉风会惊了润玉，一手小心将人搂了，一手反掌收气，阖上了那扇小窗。

只道是终于成了亲，顾着痴傻欢喜，怕吵醒睡梦里的新婚妻子，小心将人安置回塌上。

一眼觑时：双眸虽闭，一貌犹生。

宛然芙蓉独眠时，只少才郎同伴宿。

萧炎痴道，二人如今不同上次假凤虚凰，自己是以萧炎的身份拜的天地，“即圆了房做一对真正的鸳鸯，还此心愿，不枉明日里付了黄泉。”

萧炎不由抚上润玉嫣红的眼角，眼里温柔，手指下滑摩挲到了细长的脆弱的颈项，顺着洋红色领口扯开，露出纤细的锁骨与荏弱的肩头，向下滑去拉开胸侧的衣结，入眼的一片肌肤如雪，其上粉嫩红缨这几日被他吮的已肿胀的冒出了小尖。

往日里晚间萧炎哄着润玉做女夫妻，那娇嫩的乳肉被萧炎指腹上的老茧揉搓，又痛又痒，润玉便会闷哼出声，左右逃避，再不让萧炎亵玩；今日却一丝动作也无，只仍了无生息的躺着。萧炎停下了动作，改揉为掐，用指甲用力的掐着那两点，奢望着能得到一丝回应。

萧炎自嘲惨笑，放开掌中红缨，划过润玉白皙绵软的腹部，就揭开了外边衫子与裙子，把润玉裤子解了带扭，退将下来，露出雪白的腿。看着润玉精致的小脸，慢慢揉上其饱满的唇瓣，暗哑低沉的嗓音呢喃间出浓烈的爱意：“从今天开始，你终于是我萧炎的人了，来生我们还在一起。”

之后曲起指节，撬开润玉的唇瓣，卷起细嫩舌头把玩，搅出津液，然后抽出手指，换成了自己的唇舌。甜美的气息瞬间盈满萧炎的口腔。他吸住润玉细嫩的舌尖，与他口舌交缠，分享彼此口中的津液。

大掌分开润玉两条紧闭合拢的玉腿，粗粝指尖在外部糅弄，想要插进却十分困难，他将手指放入润玉口中，模仿者抽查交合的动作，卷出满指的香津，之后将沾满里了润玉津液的手指一寸寸插入了他下身的那小的可怜的花穴中。

萧炎抽出沾染了点点花汁的手，看着润玉的花穴，两片贝肉不复浅淡粉色被揉的嫣红，带出了一滴花泪。再也禁不住，双手握着润玉腿根，打的大开，然后埋首慢慢地舔吮，舌苔轮番伺候着花瓣与嫩穴。

等到觉得润玉花穴湿滑的可以承受自己粗壮的男根，才将那处顶在润玉那小的几乎看不见的入口，来回磨蹭，让头端沾染上花液，慢慢沉下腰挤了进去。

看着润玉雪白绵软的那处堪堪吃着自己充血紫红的粗壮，萧炎心头溢出夙愿得尝般满足，又想着这是二人初次也是绝命一次欢好，便又往里插着，又覆在润玉身上哭了下来。

初时进入的时候紧窄的要命，由于构造原因，越到后面越窄，直到碰到那层薄膜。萧炎哭着亲了亲润玉的眼睛：“玉儿，你是我的了。”

说着劲腰一耸，重重捅开那层贞洁嫩肉，深深埋在润玉体内，喘气。

感到润玉体内还是热腾腾的，犹如活着一般，萧炎更是伤痛，硕大男根破开内壁里的嫩肉，一寸一寸探入，不顾一切的去掠夺，冲撞，寻觅润玉残留世间的最后一丝温暖。

每一次进入都被细密的嫩肉包裹，粗壮男根一下一下的戳刺着娇嫩花穴，结合处拍打出一圈圈细末。兴起处，萧炎嘴对着润玉，将舌头顶进，恣意咋弄。

只见润玉口鼻中渐渐有些气息，喉中咯咯作响。

原来起初，润玉被勒住了气，一时不得回转，心头温和，却不曾死。余姚见了地上屎尿，以为死了，就谈迷了心窍，只来得及叫人拿了萧炎，就昏死过去，不曾仔细解救。今得萧炎在身上折腾，口唇相就之间，又得阳气入户，恹恹的苏醒过来。

萧炎见润玉活动，起先只以为是自己做梦，却见润玉咳出一口，上下颠簸间，朦胧双眼闪开。见了萧炎，且怒且悲，一巴掌打来。

“怎生是你，莫不是嫌蒙骗羞辱不够，追到地府来了？！”

萧炎脸上一痛，方才惊觉不在梦中，哪管润玉说了什么，只欣喜的去拉润玉的手。

却被推开，一时不查，跌在润玉身上，连带着下身也猛地一顶，方才润玉迷着，不觉疼痛，这下惊觉阴中生楚，被蓦然一顶，触到阴巢口软肉，已是疼的脸色发白，下体痛的猛然紧铰，直吸的萧炎埋在那阴巢软肉小口上，马眼一张，一股一股的将十几年的童子阳精射了进去，润玉被体内灼液被烫的一颤一颤，感到阴巢贪婪的吸着那股胺臜液体，羞愤绝望的伸手去推萧炎，而萧炎只喜的搂紧了润玉不肯动弹。

润玉起死回生，萧炎占了心爱之人的身子，且初尝云雨，只把他喜得不知怎么办才好，只埋在润玉体内不肯出来，缓缓的借着余韵来回摩擦。

回过神，掰过润玉的脸想要温存。却见人满脸是泪，惊问怎了，千哄万哄，润玉只是不理，萧炎无奈，以为润玉伤感被破了身子，再做不得皇子妃。

铁憨憨果然真假参半的试探两句，却听得嗤笑一声，润玉并不看他。

萧炎性子上来，之前前本就碍于岩枭皇子身份抢不得亲事，急的手足无措，想到游走于秦楼楚馆，摘过飞花的自家风骚堂哥——萧孔雀的一句浑话，“古书有云，女儿乐，一根鸡巴往里戳。追媳妇什么的，主要靠说服她（睡服）”一时也耍起了浑，抽身出来，随意撸了两下，摸到润玉腿间那被插得湿滑黏腻的花穴，不顾润玉推拒的双手，后腰猛地一送，不顾润玉疼的瞬间绷紧的身子，就借着刚射进花穴的精液润滑，大开大合地操干着。

就着埋在润玉体内的孽根，把人抱了起来，狠狠向上抽插，这个体位进的极其深。润玉被顶的眼角嫣红，唇瓣微张，失神的望着头顶轻纱色的帐子。萧炎不满润玉毫无反应，顺势咬上了润玉的娇乳，吮吸啃咬，像吃奶般亵玩着，粗糙的舌苔划过柔嫩的被啃咬的破了皮的乳尖，润玉疼的一缩，却被按住后背不让动弹，萧炎还可劲的把舌尖往乳头中央那个几乎看不见的乳孔里戳。

一戳一吸间，让润玉在疼痛里也感到一丝酥麻，连带着花穴里的汁水流的更多了，和着精液，在一抽一插间顺着洞口，淅沥沥的往下流，直流的萧炎满腿黏腻，私处的毛发也被液体打湿，结成一缕一缕的，干涸后有几簇毛发向上刺着，每次抽插间都会戳在润玉娇嫩红肿的阴唇上，偶尔还会臊到敏感娇弱的后庭，臊的润玉既痛且痒，极力的想要抬高身体，却都被萧炎狠狠按下。

随后一缕坚硬弯曲的阴毛在抽插时被带入穴口，随着每次摩擦，搔刮着敏感娇嫩的内壁，润玉再也忍受不住，疯狂的扭动腰身挣扎。

而萧炎此时操红了眼，看着还在反抗就是不肯出声的润玉，大力按下他的头，把二人交合的地方清晰的展示给他看。只见原先绵软白净的一处，现下被抽插的红肿起来，穴肉被撑的泛白，娇嫩嫩的颤抖着，艰难的吞吐着萧炎粗壮的那处，像是随时要裂开，二人相交的私处爱液肆流。

看着润玉极力挣扎着，百般避让，只以为他在给岩枭守着身子。

虽之前润玉闲聊时说过并不稀罕岩枭，但那人始终是萧炎心中一根刺，此下情形哪里还记得？气极之下俯身，狠心在润玉耳旁吐气讽刺：

“怎么姑娘此般被我…，竟还想着要去做那皇子妃吗？”说完又是一顶。

“纵是你自愿去做那破鞋，也不知那岩枭愿不愿伸脚去穿？倘若将来那新婚夜里，岩枭嫌姑娘这鞋臭了，姑娘不要被他一顶小轿送回娘家才好。”

润玉难堪偏头还是不理。

“哦，怨不得姑娘不语，原是萧某唐突了，姑娘这般身子，或许是更愿意被称作…公子？”

萧炎只嘴角噙笑，挑着眉斜眼看着润玉猛然煞白的颜色，止住怜惜，身下动作不减。

“原来他竟是这般…，…”润玉羞愤欲绝。狠狠闭了闭眼，在睁开时已是空洞一片，抬手摸到头上簪着的白玉钗，猛地就向胸口刺去。

“姑娘！”萧炎劈手去夺，惊惧间泄在了润玉体内，却已失了先机，只得以身去挡。“唔！”萧炎一只手握住润玉手臂，一只手挡在了润玉心口。

“唔！”萧炎一只手握住润玉手臂，一只手挡在了润玉心口，一时间溅出的血洒在了二人脸上。不顾被对穿的手掌，萧炎强把润玉按在怀里，苦笑道“姑娘就这般不待见我？”

察觉胸口满是泪水，萧炎认定润玉真的不喜他，惨笑一笑，准备自戕谢罪，只想着死前诉一诉衷肠：

“想我阴差阳错下代妹出嫁，初到贵府，自见了姑娘一眼，便心下爱慕，以为是天定的缘分；

得知姑娘死讯，心如死灰，凭我手段，此处本困不住我，奈何之前萧炎对姑娘多有欺瞒，不忍姑娘黄泉路里独行，故自作主张，抱着姑娘拜了天地。原想着与姑娘…，全了夫妻情分，下一世里仍好做一对。现下想来，是萧某多情了，把这条命陪给姑娘又何妨。”

说完，低头轻吻润玉头顶，猛推开人，咬牙拔出掌心里的簪子就插进喉头。


	10. 第十回：见旧物余姚全姻缘

第十回：见旧物余姚全姻缘   
阴间地府：

【桌案上的生死簿突然红光直亮，正打盹的阎罗气的鼻吸一响，怕是地下的小鬼统计时又出了纰漏，误录了一人姓名。

连续几年错失——“天庭十佳俊美先进仙君”荣誉的阎罗大怒，肃然起身翻读，——萧炎，对着一查，惊！

此人本应享百岁阳寿，又是位极人臣，子孙满堂的顶好命格。却因为太过憨批，晚间被地府里的小鬼拿来说笑，一时不查便录进了死簿。阎王一边恼恨拖他后腿的下属，一边暗骂机缘那小子的脑子莫不是进了忘川水，这样的人也配有这般好命格。

想到旧恨，一时间又想寻机会打机缘一顿，把他揣进天河，想到上次不小心窥见的白嫩身子……

默念思想不能滑坡，咬着笔管集中心思规划工作：

只心中给机缘又记上浓墨重彩的一笔，罢！为了仕途，也不想再收如萧炎其人难缠又无脑的下属，忍了，横笔一挥，划去了萧炎的名字。】

且看人间：被阎王嫌弃的萧炎捡回一命。

“萧郎且慢！”半日里萧炎滴水未进，夜里先是痛绝吐血，紧接着又连翻泄了阳气，古语云：一精十血。万念俱空下手抖了不说，更少了十分的力气，竟得以被润玉拉住，尖端避开了喉头一寸。

润玉不语，地着萧炎，默默撕了内衫替人包扎了手掌；良久，垂首问道：“这又是何必？休要拿话哄我，你怎生会爱我这般阴阳失衡的怪异身子，既不让我死，左不过明儿剃了头去做姑子又何妨，也无需旁人可怜。”

萧炎吓的大惊，须臾猜出润玉恐是听见了他与余姚说的浑话了，刚想否认三连，只揪着头发咋舌。妹妹附体般舌灿莲花，末了又束着手掌发誓，才哄的润玉信了。

现下误会解开，二人相对，正是：

朦胧初醒，热闹重兴。烈火干柴，棋逢对手。

疾风暴雨未惯娇姿，意浓新得水，死去再还魂。【1】 

两人情投意合，亲爱无尽，萧炎只把那润玉弄得海棠泣露，绿暗红飞；最后。。淋漓的倒在在萧炎怀里，只余着喘气的力，萧炎看着润玉温润动情的眼睛，爱怜克制的亲了下润玉眼角，终于泄了身，却死活不愿出来，只埋在润玉体内。二人双双睡去，只等余姚就来。

翌日，余姚撑着病躯来到润玉房中，看到活生生的润玉坐在案前，来不及欣喜。却见一俊俏背影上前搂住了女儿，又眼尖瞥见了床褥上的斑斑血迹，惊怒交加。驻足门外挡着屋内情形，厉声喝退众人，说要亲自给润玉梳洗换衣。关起门来，就要发作。

润玉二人闻声来拜，等那背影转身。

乍见下余姚无端想起了一故人，又见人下拜作揖时头上簪的白玉，失态大惊，上前拔下细看，追问来源。萧炎不解，却也恭敬答道，只说是其父萧战遗物。

【当年，萧战于边关命绝前把此簪并着两封书信，托贴身护卫带回，一封家书予古文心，里交代了身后之事，且说了这玉簪要留给萧炎冠礼时用。另一封由萧炎加冠当晚亲自打开，信里谆谆嘱咐许多，最后更说让萧炎兄妹二人自己定夺婚事，不拘身份地位，只要二人心意相通，品行优良。

萧炎平日里就是个话痨，现下见润玉余姚二人听得入神，又多讲了一段轶事：

原来当年借着烛光，萧炎留意，在那信纸空白处，有许多墨迹，原以为是他爹不小心蹭上的，细细描画却发现是一句话：旧欢莫拾，酒痕在衣。【2】却道是爹爹在写上一张纸时不小心印下的，只不知为何写了数次，也没在细想。】

听了来由，三人皆是不语，不提润玉心下感慨萧战为子女计，余姚只觉心下酸楚，退后两步，跌坐在绣凳。摸着手上的对月白玉簪，仿佛又回到了数年前的那个冬日。漫天飞雪交织着梅花裹挟而来的那页绝命书，纸上，娟秀字迹被泪打湿，糊了一片，却也依稀能辨出一行

——旧欢莫拾，酒痕在衣。

闭眼调息良久，再睁开时，看着一身洋红衣裙的润玉，和身侧宝蓝色云翔劲装长身玉立的萧炎。余姚忽而就笑了，眼里满是追思，从袖中取出另外一根白玉簪子，原是籔离遗物，今日准备给润玉戴上随葬的。

在二人惊异之下，余姚将两根簪子头尾相对，“铿”对插起来，二簪相对，竟严丝合缝，宛似一对夫妻并蒂莲。拉过润玉的手将簪子递与：“不必稀奇，这原本就是先太祖明德皇后赐给你娘的，现交与你，方得好好保管。”又顿了顿：“从今日后，你二人不得在见一面，休让母妃使出厉害手段。”

抬手止住了二人欲要争辩的话，疼惜的摸着润玉的脸：“傻孩子，大婚之前不得见面，这是祖宗的规矩。”说罢看着润玉灿然一笑，似春风拂过，却依旧嫌弃的瞥过萧炎，细细交代二人如何行事。

交代完毕，余姚走出屋门，阳光照了满面，抬手轻拂，看着满院的梅树，眼前一抹倩影闪过。

“姐姐，今年这梅花定会开的更旺~”

落了泪，却笑的仿似未出嫁时，松快而缱绻。

不提余姚使了手段，把二人之事瞒的密不透风。一面只对外说世子妃明德贞重，追着世子去了边关。一面藏起了润玉，仍让府中操办丧仪，只等润玉下葬之日。

【那日，一提着酒壶的跛脚老道横在路上，拦着抬丧队伍不让走，只说这棺材里躺着的乃是天上仙女转世。是王母怜惜女儿让她下凡好全了夙世姻缘。又说自己算到今夜卯时，前世夫君便会赶来，到时，润玉自有一线生机。

余姚立时差人就要叉了这疯子，却听“慢着”。

原是哭的晕了醒醒了哭的太微，此时恰逢一短暂的清醒期，听了他的心尖尖还有救，当下把“圣人不语怪力乱神”弃了。也不要人搀，钻出轿子；不管往日洁癖，亲手搀住那疯癫老道油腻脏污的衣袖，嘴里喊着“大师”，就求着人指点。余姚还要再说时，却被太微虎着脸喝退，心下暗暗发笑，只退在一旁，给一旁的管家打了个眼色，管家这才遵着太微所说抬灵回府。

众人一直等到第二日天将明，昏昏欲睡间，却听那老道突然出声：“来了，贵人现下就要进府，令爱转机就在与此。”说罢，不顾太微挽留，不看百两酬金，只吟唱着疯癫出了府。

一刻之后，果听门童来报，说一公子策马而来，且带了萧府拜帖。急急请进，来人不是那萧炎却又是谁；众人观萧炎品貌衣着，与老道所算无一相左。欢喜间果听那棺木中传来细微声响，急忙打开看去，却是润玉真又活过来了。太微大喜过望，一手牵着润玉哭，一手牵着萧炎直叫“贤婿”。直说明日就上折子给皇兄，许二人婚事。

余姚三人自是松了一口气。】

王师寝殿内，武皇看了幺弟的折子，也是诧异万分，听了那离奇故事唏嘘不已，深知天意不可违，故玉笔横批，大气一挥，准了！且多年前那事一直心中有愧，自幼疼爱幺弟的他自然爱屋及乌，又特特让钦天监算了日子，为自家侄女定了婚期。

此时身在边关卖命的【岩枭：……我是谁，我在哪，父皇你看看我】


	11. 第十一回：遇机缘太微问故人

第十一回：遇机缘太微问故人

反观旭凤，路上煤球嫌草料不肥，饥饿之下误食了毒草，差点丧了命。幸而在江北境内遇上了一懂马又通医术的女子，在路边林里帮他寻了解药。未等旭凤出言问询，却被贴身丫鬟催回了家，那姑娘歉意一笑跑了回去，无意间留下了包着草药的一方帕子。

旭凤查看帕子，只瞧见帕子一角绣着一株杂草，【6】心下惋惜，只贴身收了，喟叹佳人再难寻。

没等他赶到边关，却迎头碰上了大军班师回朝，心下感慨着盛世安稳，搞得自己没仗打；只得报了姓名，要去拜见主帅。得知主帅是岩枭时，心下不爽，少时没少被他揍，可那厮蔫坏，每次只对着他屁股揍，搞得他不好意思示人。自己又没他长得讨喜，每每告到皇祖母面前，自己总是挨训的那个。别提这些年更添了自家亲姐的那一旨婚书，新仇旧恨涌上心头，直气的他眼眯成了线。

等到了主帅帐门口，却见一孩子跑出，眼瞧着要摔，旭凤忙飞身抱起，却在看见那孩子样貌时大惊，只因这小汤圆精与岩枭小时一般无二。好啊！竟敢背着他姐姐乱搞？和野妖精孩子都有了！旭凤咬咬牙，立时怒冲冲的就要进去捉奸，未进门便大喊“岩枭你与哪个妖精生的孩子！”

惹的帐篷里二人俱是一愣，旭凤看清内里情形，也觉尴尬，哪有什么妖精，除了岩枭只见一位娟雅公子背影。输人不输阵，旭凤仍似斗鸡般挺着胸，指着汤圆精要岩枭给个交代，正主却只盯着孩子蹙眉若有所思。

而刚刚只见背影的男子急急出声打断：“小儿无状，还望公子见谅。”旭凤这才正眼看人，一看之下，鸡脑荡了，一句“阿姊？！”脱口而出。待他捉着人想要细看耳后有无朱砂痣，不等脸色阴沉的岩枭出手，就被前来寻汤圆精的，叫锦觅的凶悍女子用药锤砸开。

又是一番鸡飞狗跳，旭凤才恍惚明白这位男子叫容齐，正是此次行军献计大破敌军的谋士，而不是自家的姐姐。锦觅自是让人生厌，然而容齐却很对旭凤胃口，一路上不顾锦觅与岩枭黑脸，日日去寻容齐探讨兵法。一来二去，旭凤硬是拉容齐拜了兄弟，顺便认下了便宜侄子小汤圆精顽。

又过了些时日，淮南王府终于找到旭凤，递上了余姚一封书信:

前半段内容让旭凤认真思索了一下人与畜牲生殖隔离的问题。

后半段告知他润玉不日要成亲，让他速归。

与此同时武皇某日，逗着“白毛阁大学士”，“儿子儿子”的唤着，看着瘫着面的狗猛然联想到了岩枭。后知后觉的意识到自己重新给润玉赐婚的事，那三小子好像还不知道；生怕岩枭回来又去告黑状，忙忙抱着狗写了一份圣旨。让人快马加鞭送到了岩枭手里，只简单粗暴的表达了：

“你看上的媳妇被我赐给别人了，可我是你老子，别想着去你奶奶那告黑状，要不然老子现在就退位带你娘去逍遥，把这江山和你两个不成器的哥哥扔给你烦。”

宣旨的小太监巍巍的立在一旁，生怕这冷面齐王就要发怒，谁知，岩枭只轻轻一笑，心下反而轻松不少。无他，只因几年前一面之缘的面庞从脑子里淡了不少，而那人的影子却逐渐占据了他整颗心。

这边旭凤欣喜日后不必称岩枭姐夫，挟汤圆精以令容齐，硬拉着人回家观礼，锦觅不得已跟着，而岩枭只厚着脸皮说是要去给叔父贺喜。【4】一行人路上故事不断，到了王府，引荐众人，不提润玉容齐相看惊异。

太微回府，闻讯赶来见见那位旭凤信中所说与自家女儿一般的孩子，刚打了照面，却见一向温文儒雅的容齐立刻拂袖离去，众人不解。直到仆从呈上了方才容齐临走前掉落的一块玉佩，太微见了微愣片刻，随即面色动容，大声吩咐让人去追。

余姚看着玉珮一面刻着的“辰”字，瞳孔微缩，抬眼望着容齐离去的方向思索“会是那个孩子吗？”

翌日晚间还是岩枭提着醉的瘫软的容齐回来，余姚忙请来太医观看。又从庄子里寻来了十几年前给那女子接生的嬷嬷，观看了容齐脚心的一方红记，太微方算寻回了自己的“长子。”

等容齐醒后，连着几天不语，直到一日傍晚，看着窗外漫天的红霞，方出声叫人请了太微，二人关起门来说了整整一晚。次日清晨，容齐倦极睡去。太微清癯的面上观之苍老几分，神色却较之几日前轻松了许多。

赶走了轰上来问询的小辈，余姚给太微披上了一件厚衣，轻声问到:“她还好吗？”

太微颔首，二人相视一笑，又都默契的不语一词。

日后，旭凤观太微对燃儿喜爱更甚，却不再追问孩子母亲是谁，只天天抱着，教他读书习字，也不再伤春悲秋，对月感怀。

只一日，太微发现燃儿对旭凤的兵器室尤其喜爱，吓得他抱离燃儿，指着旭凤现身说教:看你叔叔那么丑，活像个黑牡蛎，我们万不可学他，他就是天天摸这些铁疙瘩才变成这样的。

看孩子吓的懵懂点头又指着润玉:燃儿看你姑姑和你爹爹，你只要像他们一样读书习字，长大后必能有祖父我一半的风采！

至此，旭凤在宝儿心中的地位又下了一层，搞得他敢怒不敢言。还好他欣慰发现，太微对着那岩枭不复以往喜爱，只愈发冷淡，默默在心中赞叹自家父王真是越老越英明。

岁月安好，静水流深，转眼吉期已到。

这日余姚安排妥当了一应事宜，趁着吉时未到，一人策马，抱着十六年前为润玉大婚埋下的女儿红，来到籔离坟前。

浇筑三杯入土，倾诉无尽哀思。

“姐姐，玉奴的喜酒，我想让你喝这第一口。”这厢说着，却再不得温婉回应，又忆起籔离死时白茫茫的风雪，再忍不住，跪下俯身贴在墓碑上恸哭。“姐姐你可知便是那人的孩子，临去时你说有情未必白首，如今看着玉奴与那孩子，我只想到了你与那人，只这一次，必是山河悠长，岁月无忧。”

又诉了几句，余姚眼瞧着日头渐高，怕误了吉时，只得策马离去。

一骑红尘，车遥马幢，惊起一树鸦雀，只余满地醇香扑鼻……

——完结

批注:

【1】二刻拍案惊奇

【2】李叔同 夜游西湖

【3】床上的血其实是萧炎手上伤口流的，润玉的一血早被萧炎印在那肚兜上贴身藏了起来

【4】旭凤此时……不知一年后，旭凤只得为太微年轻时的风流埋单，喊了岩枭姐夫

【5】阎罗的故事:

想他阎罗生前，翩翩美少年一名。只一次与同僚聊天间唏嘘讽刺了机缘一句，不久便被他搞得精分死于琴声，死后来地府报道，却被告知没死透，需得再死一次；咬牙跳了轮回盘，第二次惨死于战场，面色不善的抱着右边胳膊残骸讨要说法，却见上一任阎王诺诺与他商量：“要不、要不你在上去玩一次？我保证，这次你绝对死透透的”。第三次他彻底把自己“想”死后。到了地府，恢复了仙识，人狠话不多，捉了上届痛打一顿就扔进了轮回盘。现在想来，正好在轮回着三千八百八十八回畜生道。

【6】（薰——一种香草），旭凤遇到的就是萧薰儿，暗恋的也是一面之缘的她，在润玉大婚时二人相遇，萧薰儿想上去招呼，却听旭凤在和狐朋狗友诋毁她这个素未谋面的未婚妻，然后……然后你们能猜到


	12. 番外：昔年花开酒正醇

番外：昔年花开酒正醇

籔离二人初嫁到王府，一日在花园中闲玩，一个丫鬟却突然拉住籔离口喊姑娘。管家连忙命人拉开那冲撞王妃的小丫头几要打杀，被籔离止住，在管家欲言又止的神色下带回了自己院中细细询问。

原来太微曾在打仗时带回了一倾城女子，名叫梓芬，那丫头就是先前太微拨去身前服侍的，今见籔离欣喜之下便认错了人。那梓芬被带回王府不久后便有了身孕，把太微喜的去宫里求赐婚，不想那圣旨赐下却是镇国将军府的二位小姐，未提梓芬一字。

纵使太微许诺等孩子生出之后便与她一同离开，去过那逍遥日子。可梓芬却早产了，幸而孩子无事，且生的玉雪可爱，只是自看了孩子一眼后，梓芬好似精神出了问题，整日里抱着不给太微看，也不给别人碰；太微无法，只得仍待在王府，只求太医好好医治；不想，梓芬最后在太微大婚当晚逃出王府，自此再没了消息。

当年，太微对此事讳莫如深，暗地里搜寻梓芬和那孩子下落。被镇国将军妇人——当年的安国长公主知道了，当下去王府找了籔离二人训斥，呵责她们抓紧时间生下王府嫡长子，以便于稳坐主母位置。

余姚少时任性，不愿与太微圆房，又被母亲骂了，只向籔离哭诉。却不知，籔离不忍胞妹为难，又为了母族荣耀；终辜负了在西郊城外等待自己的萧战，背弃了与恋人携手江湖，快意恩仇的承诺。封尘了心，安分做起了牢笼里的主母。

三年之后，太微绝望放弃了对梓芬母子二人的寻找，籔离也终于如愿怀上了第一胎，安国公主欢喜的找来太医为女儿把脉，却断出是个女胎，当下沉了脸，往后，天天差籔离的贴身嬷嬷在籔离饭里掺下转胎药，为的就是保证王府世子必须得是将军府肚子里出来的，好稳固日渐式微的镇国将军府在朝堂里的地位。

谁知十月怀胎，一朝产下，却是个阴阳婴孩，守在产房的长公主当时就要趁着籔离昏迷溺死婴儿，不想被啼哭声惊醒的籔离以命相挟，得以保下孩子；起名玉奴，原玉奴是籔离的三弟，两岁时得天花去了，听到玉奴二字，长公主微微动容；冷着脸教籔离好自为之，满房接生奴仆除了家生子，其余全都被长公主料理了。

眼看着籔离是不行了，疑心余姚为何久无动静的长公主招来密探询问，才知二女竟是从未圆房，气急之下，细细交代。于是，一日，余姚在顺路帮长姐给太微送去一晚糖蒸酥酪后，便被神志不清的太微强暴了，一个月后被诊出了身孕。

不提安国公主称心，只说籔离产后忧思，且不知为何胞妹突然变得如此疏远自己，前去探看初有身孕的余姚却被挡回，思虑更甚，不久便得了肺病。谁知几月过后，余姚一反常态，过来拉着籔离，亲热要她陪着去凤鸣阁顽，只说那里新出了几道名菜，邀同去尝尝鲜。

籔离虽每日里心慌气短，然不忍拂亲妹好意，便受宠若惊的应了。第二日，将体弱的润玉留给乳母看顾，姐妹二人来到凤鸣阁三楼雅座。刚要入门，却听一声“咏彤？”闻着那熟悉的冷冽松香，籔离只觉恍如隔世，一句“玉笙”卡在喉中，咽也咽不下，说又说不出。

此时却又分明听见一声“玉笙”，嗓音温柔，接着一人从隔壁雅间出来的，着鹅黄色素雅衣裙，头挽妇人髻。萧战闻声立马接过了女子手里打包的糕点，又小声嘱咐了什么，那女子却摸着肚皮，笑着摇了摇头。

籔离这才看见原来那女子五个月大小的孕肚，整个人只眼前发黑，想要立时转身走开，却动弹不能。紧接着身后被撞了一下，回头瞧去，原是个三岁左右的小男孩，生的虎头虎脑，憨憨的盯着自己看。

实在生的可爱，籔离想弯腰摸摸孩子的寿星公发辫。侧身时，却见那孩子眼睛一亮，跑向了萧战身旁的女子，抱住撒娇“娘！”闹着要吃桂花山药糕。那娴雅女子点点孩童鼻头，向自己颔首致歉：“小儿顽劣，不想冲撞了贵人，贵人可有伤到。”

看着那人望来的神色，籔离强撑着说了句“无妨。”眼瞧着那一家四口双双离去。

扶着栏杆，立在原处，目光追随那青蓝色的背影，去了楼下，出了门外，越走越远，直到，再也看不着。籔离只觉得这短短的一段楼梯，却比忘川上的奈何桥还要长。封存心底的韶华随着相遇猛然翻腾而起，却又随着那青蓝色背影永远的消散。

心中最后的那片花瓣随之凋零，籔离再也抑制不住的蹲下了身子，捂住胸口猛然的绞痛，咳出了一口鲜血。洒在那人站过的地方，印出点点桃花。也恰遮住了地上原有的几滴血痕，再也无人知晓是从方才那人掌心里滴下的。


	13. 番外：杯酒隔花空断目

番外：杯酒隔花空断目

这厢，余姚看着籔离倒下，心中却并无报复后的舒畅，慌忙叫人抬回王府医治。传了太医，只说籔离身子亏空已有数年，心病所致，只药石无医。听得余姚伏在籔离床前痛哭。当晚，籔离昏昏转醒，看着伏在自己床旁的胞妹，爱怜的拢了拢余姚额前的碎发。

籔离知晓自己时日无多，再不能为妹妹遮挡风雨，只得狠心让余姚挑起担子，将所有事告知了余姚。包括她们的母亲是如何算计二人，润玉特殊的身子以及当初二人母亲买通王府太医得知梓芬肚里男胎后，给那孩子下逆转药，最终迫的那女子精神失常，逃出了王府的前因后果。

之后，日日拖着病体教着余姚处理中馈，交际应酬，养育孩子。每每余姚劝她保重身体，一笑而过后，也只把那汤药浇花。来年秋日里，大周与戎敌战争爆发，太微授命代皇上领兵前往秦岭边境。籔离硬撑着送走太微，已是樯橹之末，自此倒下，一病不起。

转眼数月过去，前方捷报频频，然而籔离的身子却像耗尽的油灯。一日大雪过后，院中的梅花都开了，余姚惊喜发现，籔离的脸上重新又有了血色，籔离说想去赏梅作诗，无法，余姚只得命人在亭子里备足了炭火。

被搀扶着下了床，籔离弃了王妃品阶的常服。只吩咐嬷嬷们翻出了她出嫁前最爱穿的那件缕金百蝶穿花大红洋缎绉裙。亲自梳了妆，也不盘头，只做未出阁姑娘的发式。避开了余姚往自己脸上抹的胭脂：“抹这颜色做什么，这面色还能做得了假，终归是没几日…”却见胞妹忧伤眼神后，终是止住了话。

屏退了下人，只伴着余姚来到院中赏雪。二人在置了暖炉的亭子里坐下，看着漫天的飞雪。写了一句“旧欢莫拾，酒痕在衣”后，籔离笑了下，只觉文不对题。当下也放下了笔。幽幽开口：

“姚儿，那年我与他初见也是这般的雪，不，好似还要大一些，梅花也看的更旺。那时，他才十五岁，因仰慕爹的招式，凭着一股憨劲，冒雪从江北赶来，想要求教。却不想迷了路，误闯了后院。恰巧当日你病了，跟我说想看梅花。我便背着母亲偷跑出来，正惦着脚想折树顶上的那两支，好回去插瓶给你瞧。却不想，他突然从我后面问路。惊吓之下，我猛回头，扭了脚，倒在他怀里，梅树上的雪扑簌簌往下落，撒了他一身。一抬头，那双含着春光的眸子就印在了我心里。那时，我看着他满头白雪，取笑他：‘老翁高寿’。心底却想着，如果能被他这样，抱着，一直抱一辈子，直到白头该有多好。”

说完，抱着手炉，拢了拢裘毛大麾，自嘲的笑了：“姚儿，你也觉得我可笑不是？世上哪来什么双全法，有情未必白首，旷论当时我才十四岁，哪知道一辈子是多久呢。”

看着余姚红了眼，籔离笑骂：“好了，都多大的人了，去，现下我病了，你去给我折两支梅花来瞧，好好挑，若开的不旺，仔细你的皮！”

余姚这才破涕为笑，跑着去了。

籔离看着余姚在雪中寻觅的红色身影。耳边仿佛回响起数年前少女爱娇的嬉笑，和少年憨憨的应声。仿佛伴着红色身影的青蓝色一直依旧。等北风吹散了眼前的雪，才发现，漫天飞雪里，只剩那抹红色在漫天的飞雪里孤独的找寻着什么。

拿出香囊里的那枚断裂的玉佩，籔离摩挲着，小声呢喃：“你曾说，年岁就像酿着的酒，年年岁岁里，醇了，冽了，少时清甜，而后愈发的苦辣；那时你说要陪我尝尽每一滴。”

苦笑一下，青春一晌，只是回忆了，全当只是空梦一场，也都与自己无关了。只是若再给她一次机会，她只愿忍把浮名，换了浅斟低唱。【1】

“玉笙，终究是我付了你，可这酒啊，太苦了，我不愿再尝了，只愿奈何桥上的孟婆汤不是那么苦。”北风吹进，佛落了几缕发丝。

籔离最后眷恋的看了一眼。院子里红梅白雪，暗香莹莹。只是，却再也不似当年西郊那漫山遍野的朱色烟尘，灿然如火，嫣美若霞。

籔离死后，余姚勒令不许下葬，带着轻衣护卫，快马去了边关，谴了随从去通知太微。只身来寻萧战，并不说话，只按籔离遗愿将她临死前紧紧攥着的那块断玉交还给了他。略带快意的看着人瞧着断玉上的一朱砂红点吐血，也不管萧战在后追问籔离有无话语交代，只恨恨转身离去。

却不想数日后听得萧家传来了家主战死的消息，算算时日，正是籔离下葬那天。又过了几月，余姚整理籔离遗物，发现了那封藏在枕下的书信。

来年清明，到西郊城外的那片梅林里挖出了存在树根下的酒。在籔离墓前拍开封泥。霎时间，醇香扑鼻，却再也等不到可以煮酒赏梅的人了……

——上一辈番外完结

后记：

感谢你们阅读这段生涩的文字，祝愿每个人都可以岁月无忧，山河悠长～

批注:

【1】柳永。鹤冲天。黄金榜上

【2】锦觅是容齐同母异父的妹妹，旭凤和萧薰儿是一对，这里的锦觅是个憨丫头，但是医术很好。


End file.
